Manhattan Love Story
by Caskett092313
Summary: Manhattan Love Story is the sequel to LA Romance. Castle and Beckett have a lot on their plates between their professional and personal lives. Especially when it comes to them having five kids ranging in age from a teenager to infants. But no matter how much juggling they have to do just to balance things out, Castle and Beckett know that they have each other for support. #Always.
1. 1

1

Alexis met Kameron at the black and white tile mosaic that Central Park did to honor John Lennon. They were both quite happy to see each other since they really hadn't seen much of each other over the summer. Kameron had gone on vacation with his family and then he had a few family functions to partake in. Of course on Alexis' side of things, she had the arrival of Avery and Aria as well as all the parties that came with being the daughter of a world famous mystery writer. Alexis and Kameron had kept in touch as best as they could with Skype. But seeing each in person for the first time in months was a whole other kind of story at their age.

"Hello beautiful." Kameron said as he came up behind Alexis.

"Hello to you too."

The young lovebirds shared a kiss before their conversation continued on.

"So how have you been?" Kameron asked after they had separated from each other.

"Good, how have you been?" Alexis inquired.

"Pretty good, missed you."

"Awe, I missed you too; Kam."

"What's the plan of attack for today?"

"Thought we go to a few stores to get what we need for the fall semester and then maybe have something to eat at Nobu."

"Sounds good to me."

With that Kameron took Alexis's hand in his before they headed down the street.

Meanwhile back at the loft; Rick and Kate were talking to Jenny while the kids played. Sarah Grace was in the pack and play with Avery and Aria. Liam and Harley were playing with their toys on the floor.

"So Alexis will be starting her next semester soon?"

"September 3rd, she starts." Castle said.

"You sound so happy about that." Jenny commented.

"Alexis going back means that she gets to spend more time with Kameron." Beckett said.

"Now I understand."

After a lot of shopping, Alexis and Kameron were making their way to Nobu's.

"I loved that picture you sent me the other day of you with your sisters and brother." Kameron said as they were seated at their table.

"Thanks."

With that Alexis and Kameron had a nice meal together.


	2. 2

2

A few hours later, Jenny and Sarah Grace were gone. Martha had come home from her long day out. Both sets of twins were very excited to see their grandmother.

"Grams!" Harley shouted.

"Grams! Grams!" Liam exclaimed.

Avery and Aria babbled a hello from their nappers.

"Well that was a great way to come home." Martha said as she gave the four musketeers each a kiss.

Before anyone could ask Martha about her day, the front door opened again. This time it was Alexis coming home with shopping bags and Kameron in tow. Once they were inside the loft, their bags fell out of their hands and onto the floor as the lovebirds embraced each other. Alexis half expected for her family to be elsewhere in the loft when she got home and not all in the kitchen area like they were.

Soon Alexis' fair skin matched the red hair on her head when she noticed that they had an audience. Kameron was just as uncomfortable in the current situation as Alexis was.

"Mom, Dad, Grams… Didn't know you were all here." Alexis said.

Kate and Martha were smiling, once upon a time they had been in Alexis' shoes on more than one occasion.

"Well we are and so are your siblings." Castle commented.

"Oh Richard, don't be an old stick in the mud."

To ease the awkwardness of the situation that they were in, Kameron came out in front of Alexis.

"Mr. Castle, it good to see you again." Kameron said as he extended his hand to Rick.

"It's nice to see you too."

"Rick…." Beckett said cautiously.

"Richard." Martha echoed.

"Mrs. Castle, it's pleasure to see you again."

"Welcome back, Kameron."

"Mrs. Rodgers, nice to see you again."

"It's lovely to see you again too, Kameron."

"Okay, now that we have that out of the way; Kam is going to help me bring this stuff up and then he'll be heading home." Alexis said as she was still trying to mitigate whole situation.

"Psst-shaw; Kameron will stay for dinner. I insist." Martha said.

With that Alexis and Kameron brought the shopping bags up to Alexis's room.

"Thanks mother."

"Really, Richard… Alexis isn't a child anymore. She is going to have boyfriends while she is at Columbia. So deal with it."

Kate loved her mother in law's response to Rick not wanting Alexis to date.

"She has a point, babe." Beckett said as she kissed Rick on the cheek.

Martha tended to her granddaughters and grandson. Rick and Kate went back to making dinner.

Upstairs, Alexis and Kameron reached Alexis's bedroom.

"Well that was interesting to say the least." Kameron said once they were alone.

"That's one way of putting it."

Soon enough, Kameron and Alexis were inching closer to each other after they had set the bags down and had each taken a seat on Alexis's bed. It wasn't long before they locked lips again.

Downstairs, Rick was wondering what was taking his daughter and Kameron so long to return from what should've been a quick trip upstairs.

"I'm going to go up and see what's taking them so long." Castle said.

In that moment both Martha and Kate went all bug eyed. The two of them knew that Alexis and Kameron were spending some time together. They also assumed that it wouldn't go too far. After all, Alexis still had all of the power in her relationship with Kameron.

"I wouldn't do that…" Beckett said after Martha had nonverbally cued her to take the lead in the current situation.

"Why?" Castle questioned.

"Because, because…." Beckett said trying her best to stall Rick.

It was then that the couple downstairs mimicked the couple upstairs when Kate kissed Rick.


	3. 3

3

From the looks of it, Rick was enjoying the kiss between him and Kate. When Martha had heard Alexis's bedroom door open and close when Alexis came out of it with Kameron behind her. Martha signaled her daughter in law just in the nick of time.

"Well that was unexpected." Castle said as he gathered himself.

"That's the way it's supposed to be." Beckett said.

Alexis and Kameron joined the others downstairs. Rick looked his daughter over for a sign that something happened between his daughter and her boyfriend while they were upstairs together.

"Rick…" Beckett said cautiously once again.

"What?"

"Trust me, nothing happened between them." Beckett said.

"How can you be sure?" Castle whispered back.

"A mother knows everything." Martha said.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Grilled chicken with linguine and a four cheese alfredo sauce."

"Sounds good."

Everyone then sat down to dinner together. They talked about Kameron and Alexis's plans for the upcoming school year.

"Kameron does have a semi-formal for his fraternity before Halloween." Alexis said.

Martha was already reaching for her son's wallet.

"Shopping trip." Martha said.

"Oh joy."

"Relax babe." Beckett said.

The dinner conversation continued on after that. Thankfully, the conversation made it a bit easier for Rick to be okay with his daughter's relationship. After dinner and desert, Kameron stayed a while longer to hang out with Alexis. That kind of meant that he got to spend time with both sets of twins.

"So these two are the famous Avery and Aria?" Kameron said.

"Yeah that would be them."

"They're adorable."

"That they are."

Rick was watching from a distance. Kate came up behind her husband.

"They're like us. Like we were at the beginning."

"We're still like that, Kate. There is just more of us running around these days."

"Always."

"Always." Rick echoed.


	4. 4

4

Later on that night, Kate was sitting on the couch with Alexis. Rick and Martha were putting both sets of twins to bed. Kate could tell that her oldest daughter was in a good place. That Alexis was happy with everything that was going on in her life. Seeing her daughter happy made Kate just as happy. Kameron had reminded Alexis that she had to tell her parents and grandmother the news they had before she was out of time.

"He makes you happy doesn't he?" Beckett asked.

"Kam?"

"Yes Kameron."

"Kam makes me happy just like Dad makes you happy."

"Mhmm…"

"What is it, Mom?"

"Oh nothing."

"Spill."

"No. I am not going to."

"You think I am in the love haze like I was with Ashley and Owen."

"At first I did. But now, after tonight…. I think you are both all in."

"That's the only way to be."

"Well I am just glad that you found someone that makes you happy."

Kate and Alexis hugged. Alexis stayed on the couch for a while after Kate had gotten up to say good night to her daughters and son. In a few hours, Kate and Rick would be up again for another feeding.

Before long the entire family was in bed for the night. Rick had his arms wrapped around Kate as they laid in bed together. Upstairs Alexis dreamt of Kameron. There was something that she was waiting to tell her parents and her family. Alexis knew that she didn't have much time left before they found out on their own.

When tomorrow came the family would have some time together before Alexis went back to Columbia. Of course Alexis knew that she would have to talk to her Dad before tomorrow had come to an end.


	5. 5

5

"So what are we doing today?" Alexis asked her parents one August morning.

"I don't know. Did you have any plans with Kameron today?" Castle asked.

"No, Kameron has plans with his family. I am all yours today."

A smile came to Rick's face as he heard what his daughter said. Both Kate and Alexis could sense that Rick had felt as if he had just won a round against Kameron. They both shook their heads at Rick just to tease him a bit. As Alexis went to get dress, Kate leaned in until she was a few inches away from her husband's ear. Liam and Harley were munching away on their breakfast while their younger sisters were resting after they had their breakfast.

"I told you she still loves us."

With that Kate kissed Rick on the side of the head.

"What do you want to do today, since we have all five of the kids?"

"And your mother…" Beckett said as she playfully poked her husband with what she had said.

"Cute, Kate."

"I thought so."

"So what should we do today?" Castle asked again.

"I don't know, what movies are playing?"

Rick looked at movies that were out online.

"Maybe there is something that's playing at the Conservancy in Central Park that we can all go to…" Beckett said.

"From the looks like the Conservancy is having a family night tonight."

"What are they showing?"

"Disney's Aladdin…" Castle answered.

"Sounds fine to me. I'd love to hear Robin Williams as the Genie."

"I believe it's time for us to introduce Liam and Harley to the magic that is Disney." Castle said.

"I couldn't agree more."

Alexis rejoined her family at that point, Martha came in to the room just seconds after Alexis had.

"So what are doing?" Alexis asked once again.

"We're going to the Central Park Conservancy for their Family Night viewing of Aladdin." Beckett answered.

"Disney's Aladdin?"

"Yes."

"Sounds great." Alexis said.

With plans in place the family of eight spent the intervening time together in their air conditioned loft on what was turning out to be a hot August day.


	6. 6

6

It was time for the movie, the family left the loft to head over to the Central Park Conservancy for the showing of Disney's Aladdin. Liam and Harley were excited. Even though Aladdin had come out two years before Alexis had been born, she had still seen during her childhood. Martha was happy to be spending the time with her family.

"This is going to be good." Alexis said.

"Of course it will." Castle said.

Once they had found the perfect spot, Rick laid the blanket they had brought on the ground while Alexis set up the chair for Martha. After that, Alexis ran over to the concession stand to get some popcorn and soda for the movie. While Alexis waited in line, her phone had vibrated in her pants pocket. When she had unlocked her phone to read the message, Alexis had seen that it was in the ongoing text conversation she had going with Kameron.

 _I told my parents, have you told yours yet?_

Alexis knew that Kameron was going to tell his parents what they had planned on doing.

 _No not yet. I'm seeing a movie with everyone so it will have to wait._

Alexis waited for Kameron's response, she knew that it probably wasn't going to be good.

 _You better tell them soon, we're running out of time._

The line inched closer to the concession stand.

 _I will tell them. When the time is right, relax._

With that sent back to Kameron, it was pretty much Alexis' turned.

"What can I get for you?" the concession stand girl asked.

"Can I get the large popcorn, three diet sodas, a regular soda and two grape juice boxes?"

The concession stand girl told Alexis how much it was and Alexis paid for it. As the order was being put together, Alexis was joined by Kate.

"You know he's really happy that you're spending time with the family."

"I can tell."

"You miss Kameron."

"No, I'm fine."

Kate gave her daughter the look. The same look that she had given Rick countless times before.

"Okay, yeah I miss him. But it's not like I don't want to be with you guys, I want to be with him too."

"I understand, believe me I do."

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw Kameron who had been hanging back a bit.

"Why don't you go see him?"

"He's not here."

Kate smiled.

"Look behind you."

Alexis turned around and saw Kameron.

"Go, I'll cover for you."

"Let me know when it's time for the movie."

"I will."

Kate watched as her daughter head over to where was Kameron was. As she headed back to the blanket, the thought of how lucky Alexis was to have Kameron made Kate happy. Even though she had only been in the later part of Alexis's life she still felt like Alexis was her own kid like Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria.

"Where's Alexis?" Castle asked.

"She's getting some napkins."

Martha looked over her shoulder to see if her granddaughter was really getting napkins or was up to something else. And just as Martha had expected, she had spotted her granddaughter leaning up against a tree as she was making out with Kameron.

 _Ah, to be young and in love._ Martha thought as a smile came to her face.


	7. 7

7

The movie was about to start, so Kate covertly pulled her cell out to text Alexis to tell her that it was time. Kate had figured that the text message was the best way to get Alexis's attention without drawing too much attention from Rick in the process.

 _The movie is starting up, time to say goodbye to Kameron._

Kate waited for Alexis's response. Before on the blanket, Liam and Harley were munching on some carrot sticks. Prior to coming out to the movie, Kate had made sure to make up enough bottles for Avery and Aria.

 _Okay, I'll be right over._

 _Grab some napkins, that's what I said you were doing._

A few minutes later, Alexis came back with napkins in hand.

"Look whose back." Castle commented.

"They ran out of napkins so I had to wait for them to restock."

Just then the movie was underway. The opening scene with the peddler came on the screen to deliver his extensive monologue before the scene cut to Jafar and Iago. Everyone that was in attendance at the family movie night had a smile come to their faces as the peddler talked. They all knew that Robin Williams lent his voice to both the peddler and the Genie in this movie. It was clear that Robin Williams had touch the lives of everyone that was at the movies.

At one point, Rick looked over to where his mother sitting. He always liked to see her reaction to fellow actor's work. There was a smile on Martha's face as she listened to the movie.

The Peddler's monologue was over and it was time for the next scene. Rick was happy, his wife was sitting next to him. Kate was leaning on him as she watched the movie. Their kids were engrossed in the movie just as they were.

In Rick's opinion, this was pure perfection and that made him happy. Across the way from where her father was sitting, Alexis was sitting on the blanket with one of her four younger siblings on her lap. Even though she was watching the movie, her mind was elsewhere. The start of her sophomore year was just days away and Kameron reminded her about what she had to do before the semester started before he left her. It was just hard for Alexis to find a way to tell her parents what she had to considering all the factors.


	8. 8

8

A few days later after the family movie night in Central Park, Alexis was getting things together to move in for her next semester. She had been up all night the night before gathering things and texting Kameron. Of course, Kameron had seized the opportunity to remind Alexis to tell her parents what had already told his days before.

 _You have to tell them like now. They're going to find out when they help you move in to the apartment._

 _Babe, I know. I have to approach this with some delicately. Dad isn't exactly a fan of you right now._

 _I know he isn't but he will come around, Alexis. The rest of your family has._

 _Well that's cause four of them love everyone they met just as Grams does. And Mom got to know you._

 _Like I said your Dad will come around._

After the text session, Alexis resumed her packing. Midway through Alexis had decided that the time was now. So with enough courage mustered up, Alexis made her way to where her family was in the loft.

"Do you guys have a moment? There's something I have to tell you."

Martha was getting herself some of the grapefruit that Kate had cut up the other day to have as a snack. Rick and Kate were occupying both sets of twins when Alexis had joined them. Alexis could tell that the wheels were already starting to spin in her father's mind.

"What's going on, darling?" Martha asked.

"I have an announcement to make."

"Oh no, you're married. No you're pregnant." Castle said as he started to verbalize his freak out that was playing in his mind.

"No I am not married and I'm not pregnant."

"What's wrong with being married or being pregnant?" Beckett questioned.

"Nothing. Being married to you is the best thing I ever did." Castle said as he tried to mend things quickly.

"What's going on?" Beckett asked Alexis as she let Rick off the hook.

"Well when the semester starts I'll be living in an off campus student apartment with…." Alexis trailed off.

"You'll be living with who?"

"Kameron."

With that out there, Martha and Kate gave Alexis their blessing while Rick held back.

"Can I have a moment to talk to Alexis?" Castle asked.

"Sure."

Martha and Kate collected both sets of twins as they left the main room of the loft. Alexis took the seat next to her father before their talk began.


	9. 9

9

"I think we found a place…" Alexis said in attempt to jump start the conversation with her dad.

"Found a place?"

"Yes, Kameron and I talked it over. This is the only way it will work. The rent is affordable."

"Together, you're going to live together in a student apartment."

"Yes, together. It will save you from paying for university housing this year. Kameron and I can manage the rent between our work study jobs along with the tutoring we do on the side."

Kate and Martha had left the door to the master bedroom open a bit so they could hear the conversation.

"Do you honestly think that I am going to let you do this?" Castle asked.

In the bedroom, Kate rolled her eyes as Martha just shook her head.

"Let me? I'm 19, Dad."

"That's exactly my point, you are far too young to be living with someone let alone a guy that you've only been seeing for a few months."

"Really? I was old enough to sign the lease. Besides weren't you 19 years old when you were living with your girlfriend?"

"That's was different." Castle claimed.

"Was that different when you and Mom got married shortly after you got back from LA?"

Meanwhile over in the bedroom, Martha was kind of stunned to hear her granddaughter talk to her father like she was. Kate on the other hand had witnessed this side of Alexis before.

"It will be okay. Just a bit of growing pains between a father and daughter." Beckett said to comfort her mother in law.

Martha nodded.

"I went through it with my father. After mom died, that was the rough part for us."

"I just hope that things work out between them."

"Trust me, Martha; it will."

Outside in the main part of the loft, Rick was trying to wrap his mind around his nineteen year old daughter living with her boyfriend.

"Dad, I'm growing up; but no matter what I'll always be your daughter."

"You promise?"

"Yes I promise. I'll be your daughter forever just like Harley, Avery and Aria."

"The Castle girls." Castle said.

"Don't forget Mom and Grams."

"Never could."

A smile came to Kate's face as she continued to listen in from the bedroom.

"The Castle Ladies." Castle said correctly his previous statement.

Rick knew that his wife and mother were listening in.

"It's all clear. You can come out of the bedroom." Castle called as he hugged Alexis.


	10. 10

A/N: If you've read chapter 9, I was referring to Castle's ex-girlfriend Kyra and to Kate. NOT KYRA AND MEREDITH. If you have read LA Romance then you would understand why I referred to Kate in chapter 9 of this story.

* * *

10

The next day, Alexis was moving into the student apartment she was sharing with Kameron. Thankfully after her talk with Rick, the day before Alexis could see that things were starting to thaw out between her father and her boyfriend.

"Kameron, it good to see you again." Castle said after Kameron had let them into the apartment.

"It's good to see you again too, Mr. Castle."

After Kameron and Rick shook hands, Kameron said his hellos to Kate and Martha. Harley and Liam were itching to say hello to Kameron. Today also happened to be the day where Kameron was moving into the student apartment. Just as Alexis had brought in the calvary to help her move in, Kameron had done the same. Beside his parents, Kameron had recruited his four brothers to help in the move.

"Mr. Westchester, Mrs. Westchester; I'd like you to meet my family. My parents, Richard and Katherine."

Rick and Kate shook hands with Kameron's parents.

"My grandmother, Martha Rodgers."

Martha said her hellos.

"And the munchkin brigade; Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria."

"These are my brothers; Rider, Blake, Ethan and Tyler." Kameron said introducing his brothers.

Kameron was the Westchester that was sandwiched in between his four brothers as far as their ages went. Rider in his mid-twenties and was about start his grad work at Virginia Tech. Blake a year older than Kameron and was starting his senior year at Yale University. Ethan was about to start his junior year of high school at one of New York's many private schools. Tyler was starting his sophomore year at the same private high school that his older brother, Ethan attended.

Once everyone was introduce, Rick and Kate made sure there was a place that was out of the way that the four musketeers could play during the move in. Martha had opted to keep an eye on her four young grandkids since there was more than enough help when it came to moving Kameron and Alexis in.

Hours later, Kameron and Alexis were all moved in. Their families said their goodbyes and left the duo to enjoy their first night together as roommates.

After Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria were in bed for the night; their parents relaxed together on the couch before they had to get up to tend to Avery and Aria. Martha headed out for a date.

Across the city, Kameron and Alexis were sitting together in the living room of their apartment watching television together.


	11. 11

11

With Kate still on maternity leave following the birth of Avery and Aria; Kate had opted to drop by the precinct for a visit while Rick spent the day writing. Martha would be out all day on auditions. So Kate pulled out the quad stroller they had gotten as a baby shower gift when she was pregnant with Avery and Aria. Using the quad stroller was the easiest option for Kate, if Rick was going then they would have taken the two double strollers they had. Liam and Harley were in the front of the quad stroller while Avery and Aria were in the back.

"We'll back in a while." Beckett said after she had the kids in the stroller.

"Sounds good. Say hi to the boys for me." Castle called back.

"Will do."

With that Kate and the four musketeers were on their way to the 12th.

"Are you guys ready to see your Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin?" Beckett asked her son and daughters.

Avery and Aria made the usual baby noises as their way of responding to their mom's query.

"Yeah!" Liam excitedly exclaimed.

"Aunt Lanie?" Harley asked.

"Maybe she'll be there. I don't know what she has going on, baby girl."

"Uncle Roy?" Liam asked this time around.

"He should be there too."

The twins were excited and that made Kate quite happy.

Sometime after Kate had left the loft with the kids, Rick had gotten a call from his ex-wife. Of course, Rick was fully expecting Gina to get on his case about getting the next _Nikki Heat_ book to her as soon as possible but that wasn't the case. Gina called to tell Kate that she had news on Kate's manuscript. It wasn't until the end of the phone call that Gina reminded Rick that he was working on a deadline to get her the first few chapters of the next _Nikki Heat_ book.

Shortly after leaving the loft, Kate and the kids were at the precinct. One of the uniforms had recognized Kate as she came up to the elevator with the kids. The uniform held the elevator door open for Kate as she made her way in with the quad stroller.

"Detective, it's good to see you around here again." the uniform said once the elevator door closed.

Kate thanked the uniform. In a few minutes the uniform got off at the floor that the Robbery unit resided on. As the uniform left the elevator, Kate was able to sneak a peek into the Robbery bull pen as her mind went to a former flame of hers. As soon as the elevator door closed, the thought of her ex dissipated from her mind as the elevator made its way up to Homicide.

Javi was the first one to notice Kate and the kids when the elevator opened. Within seconds, Javi was at the elevator helping Kate with the kids.

"Aren't you supposed to be on maternity leave, chica?" Javi asked.

"I am, but we needed get out. Rick has to get some writing done before Gina kills him."

As Kate and Javi walked over to the bull pen, Liam and Harley were trying to get Javi's attention.

"Yeah, he called here a few minutes ago looking for you."

"Oh well, I'll get back to him in a bit."

After that, Kate and the kids spent some time at the precinct.


	12. 12

12

"So what did Gina want?" Castle asked.

Kate had just gotten off the phone with her husband's ex-wife who was now her publisher and his. A few months back Kate had decided to write about how her mother's murder in 1999 propelled her to become a cop.

"Not much really, she just wanted to tell me that Black Pawn is sending out ten thousand copies of my book right off the bat for the first round of publishing." Beckett said.

The news of how many books Black Pawn was sending out for Kate's book kind stung a bit for Rick. He tried his best to hide his wounded ego, but knew that Kate would detect it instantly.

"That's great, Kate. I am so proud."

"Really, babe. I would've thought that this was something that fell under the bruised ego category for you. I mean considering the fact that they didn't send out that many copies of your first Derrick Storm book."

"Not at all, I'm quite happy for you."

Kate detected the air of disappointment in her husband's voice. She wanted to call bullshit on Rick, but decided against it.

"Is Gina planning a book tour?" Castle asked.

"She didn't say."

Avery and Aria started crying. Their older sister and brother looked over to the napper seats their younger sisters were in.

"Babies!" Harley shouted.

"Hungry…" Liam said.

"Thank you for the alert." Beckett said.

As Liam and Harley continued to play with their toys, their parents tended to their little sisters. Rick held Avery as Kate situated herself and got Aria set up to nurse. Once Aria was feeding, Rick handed Avery over so that Kate could tandem nurse the girls.

Kate and Rick had been talking about taking five kids, all five of them, to get another round of pictures taken. It seemed like it was time, to update the picture of the kids since Avery and Aria had joined the family.


	13. 13

13

"You got to be kidding me." Alexis said.

Kameron and Alexis had just gotten back from their long school day which also had a few hours of work study and tutoring in it. There was a message on Alexis's voicemail. Alexis had listened to the voicemail as she and Kameron made their way into the apartment they were sharing.

"What's wrong?" Kameron asked.

"She's coming."

"Who's coming?"

"My mother…." Alexis answered.

"Wait, I thought you and Kate were okay with each other."

"Not her. My actual mother as in the woman who gave birth to me. As in Meredith, Dad's first wife."

"Oh…I still don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that she is more like a crazy aunt with a credit card instead of a mother."

"Mhmm okay." Kameron said.

"On one of her visits she said we were going shopping while she was around…"

"That seems harmless."

"We went shopping in Paris."

"Oh God, bet your Dad wasn't too thrilled about that."

"He wasn't.

"Then there was the time when she pulled me out of school one day just to go shopping." Alexis said.

"Jeez. Meredith sounds like a handful."

"Oh believe me, she is."

By this point, Alexis and Kameron were in their apartment. They had set their stuff down and made their way into the kitchen. Kameron was getting them something cold to drink.

"So why is Meredith coming?" Kameron asked.

"From what she said in the voicemail, she's coming because of this."

"This?"

"Yeah, it's time for you to meet Mommy Dearest…." Alexis said.

"Well it was bound to happen at some point." Kameron said.

Once the knowledge of Meredith's impending visit was brought to light, Alexis and Kameron tried to figure out what they were going to do for dinner. Of course, Alexis was a bit distracted and Kameron could tell that she was.

"Why don't you go call your Dad to tell him." Kameron suggested.

"What about dinner?"

"Don't worry about dinner, I'll figure it out."

"Okay sounds good."

Alexis and Kameron shared a kiss before she went into their bedroom to call her Dad.

"I won't be long, I promise."

"Take your time."

With that the bedroom door closed behind Alexis and Kameron set out to find something for dinner.


	14. 14

14

"Hi Mom." Alexis said when Kate answered the phone.

Alexis could hear her sisters and brother in the background.

"Hello, Alexis; how's it going?" Beckett asked.

"Fine, we just got in from classes and all that we had going on today."

"So you two had a good first day?"

"Yeah we did. Anyway, is Dad around?"

"Yes he's around, I think that he's just coming out of the bathroom."

When Rick caught Kate's eye, he could sense that something is up.

"What's wrong?" Castle asked.

"It's Alexis, she called for you." Beckett said as she handed the cordless over to Rick.

"Alexis, what's wrong?"

Just as Rick asked what was wrong, Martha came in from her day out.

"What's going?" Martha asked after she set her things down.

"Alexis called for Rick…"

Seconds later, Rick was off of the phone. From the looks of it, Rick looked as if he had seen a ghost. Kate and Martha were beyond concerned.

"Alexis said that Meredith is coming to the city…" Castle said.

"Why?" Beckett questioned.

"Apparently Meredith somehow found out that Alexis is involved with Kameron and that they're living together."

"So she's coming to check things out." Martha said.

"Sounds that way."

"How's Alexis coping with the impending visit?" Beckett asked.

"As well as anyone can when Meredith is en route.'

Back over at Alexis' and Kameron's, Alexis was helping Kameron with making dinner as her family processed Meredith's impending visit back at the loft.

Much like at the apartment, dinner was trying to get figured out at the loft and put into motion before there was a revolt provided by Harley and Liam.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids." Martha said.

"Thank-you, Martha."

Kate then went into the kitchen, Rick was right behind her. The two of them were going to make dinner together. Since they had gotten married, Rick and Kate had made a point of making dinner together at least once a week.

"So what are we making tonight, babe?"

"I don't know, let's see what we have."

With that, Kate and Rick took a look in the refrigerator and freezer before the cooking got underway.


	15. 15

15

The city was besieged by a fall thunderstorm. Kevin and Javi had been keeping Kate apprised of what was going on at the precinct while she was on her leave. Early that morning while she was up nursing Avery and Aria, Kevin had sent her a text saying that they had just landed a case down at the Bowery. Once Kate had told Rick that the boys had a case she could tell that part of him was itching to go down to the crime scene.

"If you want to go down then you should, babe. I can handle everything here." Beckett said.

"I know you can." Castle said half yawning.

"Okay well it's either go help the boys or go back to bed once I'm done here."

The rain was ferociously hit the roof of the loft and all of the windows. Claps of thunder periodically came about. Lightning flashed every couple of minutes.

"I'll stay here." Castle said.

"Okay. Almost done here."

Rick nodded as he made sure that everything was put in the right place in Avery and Aria's room before they put the twins back in their respective cribs. A few minutes later, Kate was done nursing.

"Back to bed?" Beckett asked after they had had put Avery and Aria in their cribs.

A thunder clap came followed by a flash of lightning.

"Sounds good to me."

Rick took Kate's hand in his as they were heading out of the girls' bedroom. Kate flicked the light switch off with her free hand as they came to the door. The night light they had put in the girls' bedroom came on once the main light was off.

Slowly Avery and Aria started to fall back to sleep. Kate was trying her best to hold back a yawn as they made their way back to their bedroom.

"Any ideas of what we should today?" Castle asked as he and Kate got into bed.

"How about we wait until later when we get up for the day? I'm not sure how long this storm is supposed to go."

"Okay."

With that being said, Kate nestled herself against Rick as they laid in bed together as they both started to fall back to sleep.

"Good night." Beckett said.

"Night, see you in a while."


	16. 16

16

Hours later after the girls' 2am feeding, the loft was starting to come to life again. Rick and Kate were woken up by the sounds of both sets of twins waking up. Liam and Harley called for them. Avery and Aria cried for their parents. They weren't sure if Martha was awake yet or not.

"Plan of attack?" Castle asked.

"I'll get the girls, you get Liam and Harley." Beckett answered.

Outside the rain was still falling but the thunder and lightning had passed.

"Sound good to me. Have any idea of what you want to do today?"

With that set in place, the duo set out to get their anxious kids out of bed.

"Daddy!" Liam and Harley shouted in unison when they saw Rick come into their room.

"Good morning you two."

Rick went over to Harley's crib and gave her a kiss on the head as he picked her up. Once Harley was in his arms, they headed over to Liam. There was a look on Liam's face that Rick picked up on instantly.

"Come on, bud. Ladies first." Castle said.

The look on Liam's face changed as Rick kissed his son on the head before Liam was scooped up.

Over in the girls' bedroom, Avery and Aria were still fussing when Kate walked in.

"Relax, relax; Mommy is here."

Meanwhile Rick was leaving Liam and Harley's bedroom. The trio met Martha in the hallway.

"Good morning Mother." Castle said.

"Good morning, darling."

Harley started reaching for her grandmother in that instant so Martha took her from Rick. A few seconds later after Martha and Rick had gotten into the living room with Liam and Harley, Kate had joined them with the girls.

"Good Morning Katherine."

"Good morning Martha."

"So what are we doing today?" Castle asked.

"I think it would be best to stay in due to the weather." Beckett said as she went about getting breakfast for Liam and Harley.

"Okay."

"Well this is going to get interesting, all seven of us cooped up in here for the whole day." Martha said.

"It will be fine, Mother."

"Mhmm."

After that the morning went on.


	17. 17

17

Anyone who looked into the loft or visit that day would see pure chaos in motion. Rick and Kate were both home with their four kids. Their eldest daughter was contending with her own personal hell. Meredith had flown in from Malibu and was checking things out. Martha was getting ready for a date with a guy she had met recently at one of her auditions. Alexis was periodically texting Rick to keep him apprised of what was going on with Meredith.

Both Kate and Rick knew that things were going to get interesting once it was just them at home with all four kids.

"How is Alexis doing?" Beckett asked.

"She's managing. Meredith is a handful."

Kate smirked.

"What?" Castle asked.

"You're a handful too, babe." Beckett said with a smile on her face

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it's like I've got six kids some times."

Martha came through in her tried and true grand exit that she usually left in. It was still raining outside.

"Mama play. Mama play?" Harley asked.

"Daddy play too?" Liam asked.

Avery and Aria were in their respective bouncer seats.

"We'll be right over."

"Let the fun begin." Castle whispered to Kate as they set their coffees on the island counter before they went over to where their son and daughter were.

On the way over, Kate and Rick made sure that the girls were nearby in case they needed something. Liam and Harley shared their joy as their parents sat down next to them to play.

"How about we watch a movie in a little while?" Castle suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Beckett said.

Kate knew that in an hour or so she would be nursing Avery and Aria again.

"Play, no movie." Liam said.

"Play, no movie." Harley echoed.

Rick and Kate just shook their heads.

"Guys, we're watching a movie in a while so Mommy can feed AJ and Ari." Castle said.

Liam and Harley frowned.

"Liam Trace, Harley Addallee." Beckett said.

The frowns remained on Liam and Harley's faces.

"Let's play."

After that things were on the upswing.


	18. 18

18

 _Head's up, she's on her way over to see you._

Rick had just gotten the text from Alexis and a bit of fear appeared in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Beckett asked as she saw the look on her husband's face.

"Alexis just sent me a text."

"And?"

"Meredith is on her way over."

"Why the hell…?" Beckett said but trailed off.

Kate remembered that the kids were around. Liam and Harley had the tendency to repeat things they heard.

"Why is she coming here?" Beckett said correcting her previous query.

"All Alexis said was that Meredith wants to see me." Castle said.

"Great. Now she has to come torture us."

An hour later there was a knock at the door. Avery and Aria were napping. Rick and Kate each had one kid with them while the girls slept.

"Richard!" Meredith exclaimed once the door opened up.

"Shh. The babies are sleeping." Beckett said.

Meredith just nodded as she walked into the loft.

"Well this place has changed quite a bit since I was last here." Meredith said.

"That's because I've been here." Beckett retorted.

Rick's eyes grew wider as his wife and ex-wife squared off.

"Richard, can we talk?"

In that moment, Kate got a wary look on her face.

"Sure, let's go over to the island counter." Castle said.

Meredith headed over to the island counter. Rick held back a bit. He could sense that Kate wasn't too thrilled with Meredith being around.

"Don't worry everything will be fine. She probably just wants to talk about Alexis and Kameron."

"Whatever her reason is, I'll be watching."

"I know you will be."

"Just know if she crosses a line, I will use my gun."

"I know you will, but that would mean paper work for you once got to the precinct."

"Screw the paper work."

With that Rick headed over to the counter to talk to his ex-wife. Kate kept a watchful eye, mainly on Meredith.


	19. 19

19

Kate kept an eye on Rick and Meredith. It wasn't that she didn't trust her husband, it was more like she didn't trust his deep fried Twinkie of an ex-wife. Her focus was split between focusing on Meredith's every move and the kids.

"Mommy." Liam said trying to get Kate's attention.

"Mama!" Harley shouted.

Kate turned her attention back to her son and daughter.

"Yes, sweethearts?" Beckett asked.

"Play with us!"

"I am."

Harley and Liam just gave their mother a look that said they knew differently. Rick joked around with Kate that Liam and Harley were picking up on the looks Kate gave him. Kate doubted that until now.

The guilt of not focusing on her children started to wash over Kate.

"Sorry babies."

In that moment, Kate went back to playing with her son and daughter while the girls squirmed in their napper seats. Kate could see both Meredith and Rick out of the corner of her eye as she played with the Lego Duplo blocks with Liam and Harley. Seeing how fussy Avery and Aria were made Kate smile. The fact that her daughters didn't like Meredith being around was an added bonus for Kate.

Meanwhile over at the island counter, Rick was trying to piece together why his ex-wife had decided to drop buy her former home. He knew that Meredith knew full well that he was married to Kate and that they had a family together.

"Why are you here, Meredith? I thought you were here to see Alexis and meet Kameron." Castle said.

"That is why I came…"

Castle sensed a 'but' coming, there was always a 'but'.

"But?"

"Why do you assume there's a but?" Meredith asked.

"There's always a 'but'."

"I stopped by here to talk about Alexis and her relationship with Kameron as well as their living arrangement. After all she is our daughter."

"Yes she is and she is also Kate's daughter. Kate and I are fine with everything Alexis has going on with Kameron. We like Kameron, he's a good kid and he comes from a good family." Castle said to his ex.

Rick could tell that didn't sit well with Meredith. He was also wondering why now after nineteen years of being an on again off again mother to Alexis why Meredith had all of a sudden decided to be involved.

Meredith and Rick talked a bit more before Kate had decided that it was time for Meredith to go.

"Well?" Beckett asked after Meredith was gone.

"She doesn't approve of Alexis being with let alone living with Kameron."

"Really? She came all the way over here just to tell you that when a phone call would've done."

"Apparently so."

"Well I get that she has an opinion and all with this. She has every right to, but it wasn't her decision to make. It was Alexis's."

Rick had that look on his face that said that Kate should give Meredith a break considering the fact that Meredith was still Alexis' mother biologically speaking.

"Oh don't give me that, Rick. We both know that I am more of a mother to Alexis than Meredith is. Hell, Gina was more of a mother to Alexis than Meredith was."

In the background, Liam and Harley started to saying 'hell' at the top of their lungs.


	20. 20

20

A few nights following Meredith's impromptu visit, Rick and Kate were getting ready for a stay in date night. Jim had volunteered to take the four musketeers for a day or two so his daughter and son in law could have some time to themselves. Martha was away on a three day spa retreat, to which she claimed she absolutely needed after Meredith's appearance.

Prior to picking up his grandkids, Jim made sure that he had everything that he would need to have them over at his home. After Jim had picked up both sets of twins and Martha had left her spa retreat, Rick had gone to pick up a movie for him and Kate to watch together. Kate set out to order for them while she waited for Rick to return.

About thirty minutes later, Rick had returned and the food had been ordered. Kate had slipped into a cozy pair of lounge pants and a racer back tank after she had ordered their dinner. By the time Rick had walked in the door, Kate's long brown hair was pulled back into a bun and she had one of those thick material headbands on to keep the stray hairs at bay.

"What movie did you get?" Beckett asked.

"The Hills Have Eyes."

"Wes Craven, horror. Are you hoping that Wes can scare you?" Beckett asked.

"Nope, Wes can't scare me. Was hoping he would scare you with this." Castle said.

Kate could tell right away what Rick's master plan was.

"We'll see what happens."

"What did you order for dinner?"

"Chinese and pizza."

A somewhat puzzled look came to Rick's face.

"Are you pregnant again?" Castle asked.

Beckett laughed. "No, I'm not; promise."

After that, Rick put the movie in as Kate settled down on the couch. As the previews rolled, their food had arrived. Rick answered the door and paid both delivery guys. Before closing the door, Rick noticed the shocked looks on the delivery guys' faces when they saw how much Rick had tipped them.

While they dug into the food before them, the movie played. Rick patiently waited for the movie to scare the living daylights out of Kate so she would resort to burying herself in him while the movie played. Little did he know, but Rick would be waiting for quite some time.

* * *

For the late, Wes Craven;

8/2/39 - 8/30/15

Thanks for the horror movies and every other contribution you made during your life time. Thanks for appearing in Castle, the world won't be the same without out you. RIP Mr. Craven, RIP.


	21. 21

21

During the course of the night, Kate's iPhone rang on the nightstand beside her. Getting calls at this hour meant one thing in Kate's book, someone had been killed. This time around that wasn't the case. As Kate wiped the sleep from her eyes she noticed who was calling.

"What's going on, Kevin?" Beckett asked sleepily.

"I'm sorry to wake you and I know you still have a few days left on your leave, but you have to get down here."

"Get down where?"

"The hospital."

"Why?"

"Cap has been shot."

In that moment everything stopped for Kate. _Cap has been shot. Cap has been shot. Cap has been shot._ The last thing that Kevin said replayed in her mind. Kate didn't notice in the state that she was in that Rick was awake now.

"What's wrong, Kate?"

Rick's query snapped Kate out of her reverie.

"I'll be right there, which hospital?"

Kevin told her which hospital they were at and they hung up.

"Kate." Castle said again as Kate got out of bed to get dressed.

It was clear that Kate was running on auto-pilot at this point.

"Montgomery has been shot." Beckett answered.

After hearing the news, Rick wasted no time getting dressed. Kate knew from the second she had told Rick what had happened that he was going with her. Captain Montgomery was family after all.

A little while later, Kate and Rick were stepping off of the elevator when it had reached the ER level. It didn't take Rick and Kate long to find where everyone was.

"Any word?" Beckett asked when they joined Montgomery's family and everyone that had come from the 12th.

"Nope, no one has come out since Roy went in." Evelyn Montgomery said.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Beckett said as she took the available seat next to Evelyn.

"I hope so. I don't know what I would do without him."

It was then that the waiting game continued on. More uniforms and detectives along with other unit captains from the 12th came to the waiting area of the ER.

Eventually the group from the 12th and the Montgomerys were joined by the top brass of 1PP.


	22. 22

22

The wait in the waiting room of the ER was growing longer and longer. Evelyn's nerves were running on overdrive as she worried about her husband. Kate's nerves were just as high as Evelyn's was. When they had reached the ER, Rick had pulled his phone out as covertly as he could. In Rick's mind it was only right to keep Martha, Alexis and Jim informed on what was going on. He also knew that Kate would be preoccupied with keeping Evelyn and the Montgomery kids calm as they all waited for news.

 _Captain Montgomery is in the hospital, shot in the line of duty. Will keep you informed._

Rick had sent the text as a group message to his mother, father in law and daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, Rick could see that the top brass from 1PP were starting to put plans into motion. From what Rick deduced after watching the brass from 1PP look down the hall to the operating room that the hospital staff had brought the Captain to for a minute or two before their gazes switched to Kate.

"Kate, we need to talk for a minute." Castle said after he placed a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Now?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, now."

Kate then turned to Evelyn.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

"Okay." Evelyn managed to say.

As Kate rose from her seat, she waved Lanie over to sit with Evelyn while she had talked to Rick. Lanie had been standing with Javi as everyone waited for news on Captain Montgomery.

Once Kate saw Lanie with Evelyn, she went with her husband down the hallway out of the hearing range of everyone in the waiting room. Javi and Kevin started to wonder what was going on with Kate and Rick.

"Okay, what's this all about?" Beckett asked once they were alone.

"From what I've picked up on while we were waiting with everyone, it looks like the Commissioner and the other brass from 1PP are starting to plan who Montgomery's replacement is if he doesn't pull through." Castle said.

"Well that's standard procedure in a situation like this."

"I know that, Kate. But it's not like they have their sights set on just anyone as Montgomery's replacement."

"Okay and who do you think they're going to have replace Montgomery as Captain?"

There was a pause in their conversation as Rick tried to find the right way to tell Kate what he assumed was the brass' next move.

"You." Castle said.

Kate just stood in front of her husband completely awestruck.

"It's not that hard to believe is it, I mean you are the next highest ranking officer after Montgomery so it's the next logical step."

After that, Rick and Kate returned to the ER waiting area. In their absence, Jenny had joined the group and was at Kevin's side. Once Kate was back, Lanie went back to Javi's side as Kate took the seat next to Evelyn. Rick tried his best to keep Roy and Evelyn's kids distracted.


	23. 23

23

In the operating room, things were quite hectic. The surgeon had removed the bullet from Montgomery's body. Downside was that the Captain flat-lined during the operation. They were now trying to resuscitate Montgomery at the moment. That was easier said than done right now. It seemed like Montgomery was resisting every shock that emanated from the defibrillator.

The surgeon knew that he would have to call the time of death soon if Montgomery respond to the defibrillator soon. Just as it was hard for a cop or a detective to notify the next of kin when their loved one had been killed, it was just as hard for doctors. The surgeon gave it one last try with the defibrillator before he called it.

A few minutes later, the surgeon and the rest of the hospital staff that was tending to Montgomery waited for his response to the latest round of shocks. Minutes seemed like an eternity both inside the operating room and in the waiting room. The waiting was pure torture for Evelyn, not knowing if her husband was okay or not. Being the only two other married women in the waiting room, Kate and Jenny were the only ones that could relate to what Evelyn was going through. It was clear by looking at Jenny was thinking of what her life and Sarah Grace's would be like if something had happened to Kevin.

Kate, on the other hand was trying to not think about what her life would be like without Rick. She knew that Martha would be a wreck. Alexis would be too. The thought of Liam and the girls growing up without Rick was what Kate was trying to not think of in the moment. She had lived that reality herself from the time she was nineteen years old and she didn't want her kids to.

Little did everyone know, the surgeon that operated on the Captain had come out to the waiting room. The surgeon cleared his throat to let everyone that was there in the waiting room know he was there with them.

"What happened?" Evelyn asked as she got up from her seat next to Kate.

Evelyn and Roy's kids followed Evelyn's lead. They stood right next to their mother. The rest of the occupants of the waiting room waited with bated breath.

"Mrs. Montgomery, your husband is doing quite well. We removed the bullet, but during the course of the operation your husband flat lined for a while but we revived him. He's resting comfortably in recovery down the hall."

There was collective sigh of relief amongst the group while Evelyn asked the surgeon if she and the kids could see Roy. As the surgeon gave Evelyn his response, Rick pulled out his phone. He had gotten replies from his mother, daughter and father in law.

 _Captain has made it through. He's out of surgery and recovering right now._

After hitting the send button on his iPhone; Rick had noticed that the uniforms, detectives and everyone from 1PP were starting to leave. Rick could tell right off the bat that Javi and Kevin were waiting to leave so they could check in on the Captain before they left. Lanie waited for Javi as Jenny waited for Kevin.

"You don't have to say it, Kate. I know you want to check on him."

Kate smiled. "Thank you."

With bit of gratitude put forth, Kate kissed Rick on his cheek as Evelyn and her kids went in to see Roy. Kate, Rick and the boys waited for their turn.

* * *

A/N: I can tell that many of you are breathing a sigh of relief now... I was never intending for things to go south for Montgomery, I just wanted to shake things up a bit in the story.


	24. 24

24

Rick and Kate got home from the hospital around 11am. They were completely exhausted by the time they had walked into the loft. On the cab ride home from the hospital, Kate had called her dad to ask him to keep the kids for a while longer so she and Rick could catch up on the sleep they had missed. Jim was okay with watching his grandson and granddaughters for a little while more. As they had left with the boys, Lanie and Jenny before, Jenny had told her husband that she had left their daughter in the care of her mother when Kevin had told her that the Captain was in the hospital. On Kevin and Jenny's way home they went to pick Sarah Grace up.

"I'm exhausted." Castle said as he took his jacket off.

Kate let out a yawn as she removed her jacket.

"Me too."

"Back to bed?" Castle asked.

"Yeah."

Rick then took Kate's hand in his and led the way back to their bedroom. The two of them were so tired they didn't bother to change into their pajamas. Seconds after laying down in the bed, Kate cozied up next to Rick.

About three hours later Rick and Kate were up after catching up on their sleep. Once they were out of bed, Rick and Kate tried to figure what they were going to do.

"So what would you like to do today?" Castle asked.

"Um, I don't know. We could read."

"We could watch tv." Castle said.

"Yeah. We could get something to eat." Beckett said.

"We could do that, yeah."

"Yeah."

There was glint of seduction in Kate's eyes that lured Rick in.

"You're a sly one, Mrs. Castle." Castle commented.

Kate smiled as she picked up the remote control.

"I'll fix us something to munch on." Castle said as he headed towards the kitchen.

In light of everything that had just transpired with Captain Montgomery, Kate was happy that she didn't have to worry that much about Rick getting shot like Evelyn had to worry. Of course Kate knew that wasn't the case for Rick.

Kate plopped herself on the couch and channel surfed to find something to watch. Rick scrambled around noisily in the kitchen.


	25. 25

25

A few days later, Kate was back at work from her leave. Montgomery on the other hand was now on leave following his shooting and operation. So when Kate got into the precinct that morning she now in charge for the time being. Rick was going to his bank to help his mother get a loan for her acting studio that morning. Jenny had volunteered to watch the Castle kids.

"This is outrageous, sir! You are nothing but a well - dressed loan shark." Martha said as she sat opposite of the bank manager of her son's bank with her son.

Rick was starting to lose his patience with the whole situation.

"Ms. Rodgers, I assure you, this is a very competitive interest rate considering your financial history. However if your son co-signs…."

"Yes." Castle said trying to hurry things along.

"No, no, no, no. This is my loan, not his, to play for the repairs to my acting studio, not his."

"If you just let me co-sign the loan… or I could give you the money."

"Richard. I'm a businesswoman now. I don't want your money, I do not want your signature. Thank you very much."

"It's the principle."

"No Ms. Rodgers, it's the interest."

"And I've just lost mine. Excuse me."

It was then that Rick called Kate. As they were on the phone together, the bank was invaded by three people in scrubs and medical masks.

"I think this bank is about to be robbed." Castle said.

"Really? Are you that bored?"

Rick then told Kate about the man and woman who had come into the bank in scrubs. Kate told him that she thought his writer's imagination was getting away from him. It was then that Kate heard the guy tell everyone at the bank to get on the floor.

"It's not my imagination. It's definitely not my imagination." Castle said.

Kate then got all the pertinent information about what was going on at the bank along with the name of the bank they were at.

"Esposito, there's a 1030, New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex. Call dispatch" Beckett said.

"1030? Since when are we handling bank robbery calls?" Kevin asked.

"When my husband and mother in law are two of the hostages."

With that the bull pen went into an instant frenzy as Kate grabbed her things and headed to the elevator. Javi and Kevin were on Kate's heels within seconds of her departure from her desk. Kate knew that it wouldn't be long before Alexis got wind of what was going on.


	26. 26

26

When Kate and the boys pulled up to the cordoned off area outside of the New Amsterdam Bank and Trust there was a myriad of cop cars, press and the police SWAT team. Kevin and Javi held back to get a feel of what was going out from the uniforms while Kate went into the mobile command center that the police SWAT was operating out of.

"I need SWAT analysis, sit rep, building blueprints. Five minutes." Captain Peterson said.

In that brief moment after giving his first order, Captain Peterson noticed Beckett standing in his command center.

"Who are you?"

"Detective Kate Beckett, homicide." Beckett said.

"I'll be sure to call if someone dies. Meanwhile, I need you to step outside…"

"No, sir. My partner is in that bank."

"Wait, we got a cop in there?" Captain Peterson asked.

"He's a civilian investigator. He and I were on the phone when they took over the bank. He said that there are four suspects in there, they're dressed up in doctor's scrubs." Beckett replied.

Kate was trying her best to remain professional due to the current situation everyone was in but the fact that her husband and mother in law were two of the hostages. She tried to keep that detail from decorating her face.

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Yeah, I spoke with one of the suspects."

"And what was the demeanor?"

"Calm, actually. Very calm." Beckett answered.

"Thanks for the intel. We'll do everything we can to get your partner out safe."

"Okay, so what's our next move?"

"Well, your next move is to leave my command post."

Kate wasn't leaving, Captain Peterson would have to escort her out of the command center himself for her to leave.

"You want to help your partner? Let me do my job." Captain Peterson said.

Captain Peterson then turns to one of his officers to give his next order. Kate is still standing behind him.

"You missed your cue, Detective."

With that Kate finally left the command center somewhat pissed off. Kevin and Javi noticed Kate as soon as she was outside of the command center.

"What did you find out?" Kevin asked.

"That our services aren't needed."

The boys knew that Kate wasn't happy at all and they didn't press it any further.

"Espo, do you still have buddies in ESU?" Beckett asked.

"Of course."

It was Kate's turn to give the orders. Shortly after order had been given, one of Captain Peterson's officers came out of the mobile command center.

"Detective Beckett! Captain Peterson would like a word."

Kate was a bit confused. As she headed back to the command center, the boys went to go do what she had asked them to do.


	27. 27

27

"Tell me. What were you thinking?" Captain Peterson said.

"I was just trying to help out, sir."

"What, by charming the bank robber?"

Kate was still a bit confused.

"What?"

"We get him on the horn, but before I can get two words out he says, and I quote "I will only talk to the lady cop. The one with the bedroom voice." Yeah. You wanted in? Well, you're in." Captain Peterson said.

"No sir, I don't have any training in hostage negotiations."

"Well, I don't have time to give you a seminar, so think of it like this. You do the opposite of whatever your homicide training tells you, okay? So don't yell, don't bully, don't…don't threaten him in any way. It's all about keeping him calm."

"Detective, you up for this?"

"Yeah. Yeah, absolutely."

After that, Captain Peterson briefed her a bit more before contact with the suspect was made again. Kate was able to get the basic information out of the suspect who had decided to go by the moniker of 'Trapper John'.

"Who's this?" 'Trapper John' asked after he answered the phone inside the bank.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett. I understand you wanted to speak with me."

"What did Captain Confidence tell you? Keep me calm? Build rapport? Extract information? Here's how it's going to work. You lie to me, I kill hostages. You jerk me around, I kill hostages. You storm the bank, I kill hostages. And Kate? I'll start with your boyfriend."

In Kate's mind she was correcting 'Trapper John'.

 _He's my husband, asshole._

After the last phone call with 'Trapper John', Kate knew that Alexis had to know what was going on. So Kate stepped out of the mobile command center again to call her daughter. Kate also need some fresh air, the whole situation was starting to take its toll on Kate.

So after taking a breath to calm herself down some, Kate went to the speed dial on her phone and hit Alexis's name on the speed dial list.

"Hey, mom. What's going on?" Alexis said when she answered her phone.

Alexis had just come out of a class and was heading back to the apartment.

"Well something has happened…" Beckett said.

After that had been said, Alexis's mind had jumped straight to something happened to her Dad.

"What happened? Did Dad get shot?" Alexis asked with an air panic and fear in her voice.

"He hasn't been shot."

"Then what?"

"There's no easy way to say this but he's being held hostage inside his bank with your grandmother."

As Alexis heard that her Dad and grandmother were hostages, all of the things she had been carrying had dropped to ground as she processed everything.

"Alexis… Alexis… Alexis." Beckett said.

"Where are you?" Alexis asked once regained her composure.

"New Amsterdam Bank and Trust on Lex."

"I'm on my way."

With that Alexis and Kate hung up. Alexis hailed a taxi and made her way to the bank with nothing but worry and her phone to keep her company on the ride over.


	28. 28

28

It wasn't long before Alexis had arrived at the crime scene. One of the uniforms recognized Alexis from her days as Lanie's intern and he let her pass the barricade. Alexis quickly found Kate standing near the car that she and the boys had come in. Kate had just gotten off of the phone with Kevin who had told her what they had found so far.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked once she came up to Kate.

"Not too much at the moment."

Alexis could see the worry in Kate's eyes, it was the same worry that she had in her eyes.

"Who called you?"

"That was Kevin, he called to tell me what he and Javi found."

"What's the next step?"

"Well I'm about to go in as a paramedic. One of the hostages had an epileptic seizure and passed out in front of the other hostages."

"So you're going in to scope things out undercover."

"Pretty much."

Alexis then went to hug Kate. "Be safe."

As they parted from each other, Kate remembered when Rick had asked her to keep an eye on Alexis if anything happened to him. A tear came to Kate as she changed into a paramedic uniform before heading into the bank with a gurney.

Alexis took a few steps back and watched Kate go into the bank. As Kate went in to the bank, Kate's nerves were running overdrive. She was trying with every fiber of her being to not think of what life would be like for her, Alexis and the kids if thing went south.

"Search her." 'Trapper John' said.

"She's clear." 'Dr. Quinn' confirmed.

Kate wheeled the gurney over to where Rick was with the hostage that had the seizure. Just as Rick hands Kate the note he had written for her.

"Make it quick?"

"How's he doing?" Beckett asked.

"Not good." Castle responded.

After that Rick told Kate all the pertinent information about the hostage. Kate wheeled the hostage out with Rick's note in her.

Once she was back outside of the bank and the hostage had been taken to the ambulance by the real paramedics, Kate heads over to Alexis.

"He's okay. They're both…"

Kate read the note as she talked to Alexis.

"Okay. Oh God." Beckett said.

"What's wrong?" Alexis asked.

"Alexis, I need you to go behind the yellow line, now."

Kate then instructed the uniform that was nearby to take Alexis behind the police tape. Once Alexis was safe, Kate went to tell Captain Peterson that there was explosives in the bank.


	29. 29

29

Later on throughout the course of the day, Kate had made contact with 'Trapper John' yet Kate's patience was wearing thin after all of this but she knew that she had to hold it together for everyone's sake.  
"Where's my bus?" 'Trapper John asked.

"The bus is on its way. It'll be there in 20 minutes."

"A hostage will be dead in 2."

"No, nobody needs to die, okay? It's coming, it's just…it's stuck in traffic."

"We have rules, Kate. I said I wouldn't kill anyone, you said you'd get me a bus. I lived up to my end of the deal."

"And I'm going to live up to mine, it's just…" Beckett said.

"I warned you not to jerk me around. Now I was clear about the consequences. Do I have to prove how serious I am? Is that it?"

"Okay, I…I think we both need to take a deep breath and we can talk about this…"

"I'm done talking!" 'Trapper John' exclaimed.

'Trapper John' fires off a shot after point his gun in Rick and Martha's general vicinity.

"What was that?" Beckett asked.

"A warning shot, Kate. The next one's for the kill."

'Trapper John' now has his gun pointed directly at Rick. Seeing a gun pointed at her son, set the protective mother bear mode in Martha.

"Don't you touch him, you son of a bitch!" Martha shouted as Rick told the others to hold her back.

'Trapper John' fueled the embers some more. Out of the corner of her ear, Kate heard Captain Peterson telling her that she has to keep 'Trapper John' calm. Kate doesn't give a damn at the moment as to what Captain Peterson is saying to her, after all her family is in that bank.

"Listen to me, jackass. I do not control traffic, so you're going to have to give me 20 minutes."

"Now you got 1 minute, Kate."

"No! I've got 20. Do you hear me? 20. Because if you pull that trigger, I will walk through those doors and personally put a bullet through your skull." Beckett threatened.

"Okay, Kate. You've got 20 more minutes."

Captain Peterson was awestruck.

"Your girlfriend is a hellcat." 'Trapper John' said to Rick.

"Yeah well, she's not my girlfriend."

"She too much woman for you?"

"She's my wife."

After some time had passed, everyone outside the bank was shocked into a complete stunned sense of being when a bomb went off in the bank. Kate stepped out of the mobile command center with the same look of shock that everyone else had. With one quick look, Kate saw that Alexis was fine before she stormed the bank with SWAT backing her up.

"Castle! Castle!"

"Castle!"

"Beckett!"

When Kate heard Rick calling her in response a wave of relief came over her as the dust settled to show her where everyone was being held. Kate wasted no time in cutting the zip ties off of her husband and mother in law. After a walk through with Captain Peterson; Kate walked out of the destroyed bank with Rick and Martha. The relief on Alexis's face was the only thing that Kate needed to know that everything was back to normal now.

Once they all got home that night, dinner was the first order of business as Rick regaled Kate on the fact that he had saved her more times than she had saved him. Everyone was happy that this long day had finally come to an end. Soon after dinner was underway, everyone toasted to life over a glass of wine.


	30. 30

30

After all the ups and downs from recent events, Kate and Rick had decided that they needed an escape. By now, Montgomery was back at the helm at the 12th and saw the toll that things had been taking on Kate. Martha was obviously a bit shaken from the events of being held hostage at the bank so she had gone to a spa retreat in Upstate Vermont. Alexis had volunteered herself and Kameron to look after the younger kids. Jim would be around if his granddaughter and her boyfriend needed help.

So Rick booked two first class plane tickets on one of the many airlines for him and Kate. He also booked a reservation at the Four Seasons down in Bora Bora. With a twelve hour and thirty – two minute flight from La Guardia to the airport in Bora Bora, Rick and Kate would have time to relax on the flight. Kate was packing her things when Rick came into their bedroom.

"What swim suit are you bringing? The one from LA?" Castle asked somewhat hopeful.

Kate smiled since she knew full well what Rick's motive was for asking the questions he had asked. Rick lacked a bit of subtly when he went into his teenager mode when it came to Kate.

"Maybe it's the suit from LA, maybe it's a new one."

The opportunity to tease Rick was one that Kate dare not pass up.

"I mean I am married to a world famous writer who has mastered murder, mystery and the macabre for his novels so…." Beckett continued.

"Cute, Kate."

"I thought so."

With that, Rick started to pack for the trip. In a few hours, Kate and Rick would be getting up to get to La Guardia for their flight. Thankfully, Alexis and Kameron were on their way over to the loft so that everything was set for the four musketeers. Both sets of twins would hopefully be fast asleep when Rick and Kate left for their flight. Liam and Harley had taken to crying when their parents left. Once the girls heard their sister and brother crying, they started crying too.

Around 4am the next morning, Rick and Kate were about to head out. Kameron and Alexis were still up after the girls woke up for a feeding a few minutes before. Alexis wanted to see her parents off before she went back to bed. Kameron was perfectly okay with that.

"Alright we'll be heading out now." Castle said.

"Okay, be safe." Alexis said as she hugged both of them.

"Have a safe flight, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

"Will do, we'll keep you posted on what's happening." Beckett said.

"Sounds good."

With that, Rick and Kate left to take the elevator down to the main floor of the building where the car that was taking them to the airport. Alexis and Kameron went back to bed as soon as the door closed behind her parents.


	31. 31

31

After checking their bags and going through airport security, Kate and Rick stopped for some coffee before they went to the gate there flight would be at. Both of them were still quite sleepy when they waited on the line to order their coffee. Kate rested her head on Rick's shoulder as he put an arm around her waist as they waited.

With his free hand, Rick sent a text to Alexis.

 _We made it to the airport and made it through the security check. Just getting coffee before heading to the gate._

Rick knew that Alexis was probably still asleep but also knew that she would see the message when she looked at her phone.

Shortly after sending the text to Alexis, it was their turn to order.

"What can I get for you?" the barista asked.

"A grande skim latte, with two pumps of sugar free vanilla." Castle said as he ordered Kate's coffee for her.

"Okay, anything else?"

Kate then ordered Rick's coffee for him. The barista went to fill the order. Once they had their coffees in hand, Rick and Kate headed to the gate where the plane would be.

"Stop smiling so much." Beckett said as they took their seats at the waiting area of their gate.

"Can't help it."

Kate knew that Rick was either reliving the moment in LA went he saw her come out of the pool at the hotel they were staying at to get a suspect's attention or he was imagining her coming out of the clear blue ocean in Bora Bora. Rick had always been an easy read for her.

"Just remember we have five kids back home waiting for us." Becket said.

Next to them was this elderly couple who had been there for a few minutes prior to Kate and Rick's arrival. Apparently the elderly couple were also heading to Bora Bora.

"Excuse me dear, but I did hear you say that you two have five children at home?" the elderly woman asked.

"Yes you did." Beckett said.

"Oh my, you look too young to have five children."

"Well thank you ma'am, but we do."

The elderly woman's husband looked to Rick and just shook his head. Rick did his best to muffle a laugh.

"May I ask how old they are?" the elderly woman asked.

"Our oldest in nineteen, our middle two are almost two years old and the younger two are three months old." Beckett answered.

"Wow, and you had all of them."

"Well actually I only had four out of the five."

"Oh…" the elderly lady said.

"Our nineteen year old is my daughter from my first marriage." Castle said.

After their conversation with the elderly couple, boarding began for the flight to Bora Bora. Rick and Kate were one of the first few passengers to take their seats that morning as the airline staff had first class passengers board the plane first.

While the other passengers, including the elderly couple took their seats; Rick sent another text to Alexis.

 _We're on the plane now. Will text you again when we're on the connecting flight from the first stop before Bora Bora._

By now Alexis and Kameron were up with the kids back at the loft.

 _Have a safe flight. Love you both._

Rick showed Kate the text from Alexis before he responded.

 _We love you too, all five of you._

After the message had been sent, Rick put his phone into airplane mode and stuck it in his pants pocket. Kate had already taken care of her phone.


	32. 32

32

Night had fallen over Bora Bora by the time Kate and Rick had reached their hotel. Once they had settled into their waterfront bungalow, they had called back home to let Alexis, the kids and Kameron know that they had arrived at the hotel. It was around 5pm in Bora Bora which meant that it was 11pm back home.

Rick pulled out his phone to make the call back home. Kate had Rick put his phone on speaker so she could talk too. Rick had dialed Alexis's number after he had put in the international code to make the call. The call rang and rang for a couple of minutes before it was answered on the other end.

"Hello." Alexis said.

"We made it to the hotel and the island." Castle said.

"That's good."

"How are things going there?" Beckett asked.

"Everything is going great. The kids miss you terribly."

"Did you and Kameron have a hard putting them to bed?"

"A bit, Liam and Harley started crying which then got Avery and Aria going."

Kate's heart sank as she heard what Alexis had said. Rick could see how the news was affecting Kate and he really wanted to come up with a solution.

"How about we Skype or Facetime later on when they are all awake?" Castle suggested.

"That would be great." Beckett said.

"The kids would love it."

"Then it's a plan."

After that had been settled, the phone call continued on before Alexis and Kameron called it a night. Kate and Rick headed out to dinner at Le Corail. Cocktails were a must according to Rick since they were on a second honeymoon as he had claimed.

Kate wanted to go swimming following dinner even though it would be a lot darker by then. She also knew how bad Rick wanted to see her in her swimsuit.

"Are you sure that you want to swimming after dinner?" Castle asked.

"Yes I am sure."

"They advise against night swimming in the ocean." Castle said.

"After all this time together and you still don't know that I'm a risk taker, babe."

With that their drinks came to the table and they placed their entrée orders. Before the waiter had left the table, he lit the candles that were in the middle of the table since the sun was setting.

"Well this is nice." Castle said.

"Very romantic." Beckett said.

After that was put out there, Rick and Kate got up from their seats to share a kiss over the candlelight.


	33. 33

33

After dinner, Rick and Kate headed back to their waterfront bungalow. Rick had ducked into the bathroom when they had gotten back. Kate seized the opportunity to change into her swim suit. Once she had the suit on, Kate quickly made her way out of the bungalow and into the water below. The lights from their bungalow spilled over into the water.

When Rick came out of the bathroom, he saw the trail of shoes and clothing that his wife had left behind in her wake. Rick followed the trail out to the deck of their bungalow that overlooked the water. Once he had reached the railing, Rick found Kate in the water quickly.

"How's the water?" Castle asked.

Rick could hardly take his eyes off of Kate.

"Like what you see?" Beckett asked.

"Always do…"

"Then why don't you join me?"

There was a pause after Kate asked her question.

"You don't have to ask me twice." Castle said as he stripped down before joining his wife in the water below.

Hours later, around 8 in morning; Rick and Kate pulled out the notebook laptop they had brought with them so they could video Skype with their kids back home. Back in Manhattan, the four musketeers had just gotten up from their afternoon nap at 2pm.

It wasn't long after the computer was up and running that the Skype video call was going through.

"Hello." Castle and Beckett said in unison.

Back in the city, Alexis had her three month old sisters in her arms while Kameron had Liam and Harley on his lap.

"Mommy!" Liam and Harley shouted.

The girls were somewhat startled by the loudness that their older sister and brother had spoken in.

"Daddy!"

Rick and Kate said hello again.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad." Alexis managed to say after the shout fest.

"Hello again, Mr. and Mrs. Castle."

Once the pleasantries were squared away, Rick and Kate talked to the four musketeers for a while before they ordered room service for breakfast. It was clear that the Skype call had made Liam and Harley's day.


	34. 34

A/N: Right off of the bat I would like to say that I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update this story. I was having technical problems with my computer which now seem to have resolved itself on its own miraculously. I also was having a hard time finding inspiration to write this fanfiction story and the second part of the eighth season premiere didn't help at all (no I don't want to open that can of worms when it comes to the genius-ness of what they did in part 2 of the premiere.) Due to that premiere it made it harder for me write anything 'Caskett' focus. And the last reasons for not updating is that I have become quite distracted by 'Driving Heat' since I got my copy four days prior to Sept. 21st premiere of season 8 of the show here in the States, then finally real life came into play again for the community of my high school alma mater recently. So thank you all for bearing with me and sticking around.

* * *

34

Since they had gotten back from their trip, someone from their past had popped up again. The infamous 3XK; Jerry Tyson had started killing again along with the aid of his protégé, Dr. Kelly Nieman. Somehow during the course of the investigation, Tyson and Nieman managed to kidnap Kate with the help of their apprentice, Amy Barrett. Rick had gone into a freefall when he had realized that his wife had been kidnapped. It wasn't long after Rick had connected the dots himself that Kevin and Javi had as well. The boys sprang into action to find their comrade and friend just as the Captain did everything in his power.

The 12th precinct was at def con 1 to find Kate when Rick got a call. Montgomery was giving orders to the detectives at the time that Rick's phone rang.

"Hello?" Castle said.

"How did it feel to be that close?"

"Tyson."

"Trace. Go." Montgomery ordered.

"Yeah." Kevin said.

"You know what part I liked best? The pain in your eyes. The suffering. And all that fear, knowing that I have her."

"Well, if this about me, take me. Take me and let her go."

"No. No, if I took you I'd only get to kill you once. You see, this way I get to kill you over and over again."

"Tyson….Tyson?"

Everyone looks over to Kevin for answers.

"Ryan. Did you get him?" Montgomery asked.

"Stand by. Wait…wait. We got it. The number's coming through right now!"

"Where's he calling from?"

"Oh God. Castle. He's calling from your house." Kevin answered.

Completely freaked out at this point now, knowing that all five his kids were home with Martha. After busting through the front door of the loft with the boys and a couple of uniforms, Rick made sure that his family was okay. Alexis shared how much her father's entrance in to the loft had startled her after Martha had voiced her opinion.

"You have your passport?" Castle asked his mother and oldest daughter.

Rick was ushering them out of the loft with a couple of uniforms in tow. Both sets of twins were in the quad stroller which was being pushed by one of the uniforms. Rick had made sure that his mother and Alexis also had the required paperwork that they needed to travel overseas with both sets of twins.

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes. But Richard, Europe? I'm…" Martha said.

"No buts. I need to know that you're safe. Now, the police are going to take you to the airport, and I have friends waiting for you on the other side."

"Okay."

It was clear that Alexis was worrying about her dad at this point as she leaned in for a hug from him.

"Dad, please be safe." Alexis said.

"I will. But I need you to go."

"Okay…." Martha said as she hugged her son.

"Take care, baby. Be careful."

"I love you." Castle said after his mother spoke again and after they had parted from the hug.

"Bye."

With his family on their way to safety, it was time to put everything with Jerry Tyson and Kelly Nieman to bed.

* * *

#18strong


	35. 35

35

Back at the precinct while the Captain briefed everyone the wheels started to turn in Rick's mind. There had to be a way to save Kate without tipping their hand to Tyson and Nieman. Rick also knew that whatever that way was he couldn't be a cowboy about it, not with Kate's life at stake. From a distance, Montgomery could see that Rick was hatching something in his mind. Everyone in the precinct knew that Rick and Kate would do anything for each other. Kevin and Javi are doing their best to help Rick with rescuing Kate.

"We can't just go at him head on." Castle said loud enough so that only the boys could hear him.

"Agreed bro."

"So how do we go at him? Kevin asked.

For a moment the trio tried to think of the best way to get to Tyson.

"Marcus Gates…" Castle said.

"What about him? He's been incarcerated for a while now."

"I know that, but if there is anyone out there that wants Tyson back behind bars or in the ground more than we do it's Marcus Gates."

In that moment, Rick had decided that it was time to take a field trip up to the prison where Marcus Gates had been residing. After much persuasion, Rick got the information from Tyson's former cellmate that he needed. Kevin and Javi helped Rick prep for part two of their rescue mission back at the loft.

In Rick's mind at this point he was going to rescue Kate by any means necessary. Javi handed him an earwig and instructed him to put deep in his ear. After that it was time to get the ball rolling when it came to Operation Save Kate.

Rick made his way to what they had learned was Tyson's hideout. The boys and Rick assumed that Tyson's hideout was where Tyson was holding Kate hostage.

Hours later as the sun was setting behind the Manhattan skyline, Rick was helping wife off of the elevator at the 12th precinct with the boys behind them as they handed Amy Barrett off to a pair of uniforms as they passed by. Montgomery then led a round of applause for the successful mission and Kate's safe return.

A while later, Kate was in bed and Rick was coming back into the bedroom from another room.

"Spoke with my mother and Alexis. They said they're on their way home, just as soon as they do some shopping." Castle said.

Kate smiled as they talked a bit before turning in for the night.


	36. 36

36

Following the safe return of Kate, Rick was determined to keep things low key. Martha had decided to start looking for a place of her own since things were starting to feel a bit crowded at the loft with three adults occasionally four adults and four kids all under one roof. Of course Alexis was bit upset with the news of Martha moving out. While Rick and Kate spent the day with both sets of twins, Alexis was spending the day with Kameron since she had left him hanging the day that Kate had been kidnapped.

Across town at Alexis and Kameron's off campus apartment, things weren't as calm as they were at the loft. Outside an autumn rainstorm had made its entrance into the city that never sleeps. Kameron and Alexis were trying find something to together.

"We could watch a movie…" Alexis said.

"Nah."

"We could read or watch TV."

"Nope." Kameron replied.

"Well then, what do you want to do then?"

"I have an idea." Kameron said as he went in for the kiss.

Hours later, just after Kameron was fast asleep; Alexis had rolled over in their bed so that her back was facing Kameron and she was facing the nightstand where her iPhone had been charging for hours at this point. In Alexis's mind, she knew that Kate was either still up or she would be getting up soon to feed Avery and Aria.

 _Mom, are you up? If you are message me back. Or as soon as you can…_

Kate's phone vibrated on the nightstand beside her. When she had first opened her eyes following the sound of her phone going off, Kate assumed that it was the precinct telling her that there was homicide somewhere in the city. After seeing the message on her phone was from Alexis and not the precinct. Kate read the message from her daughter.

 _What's going on, Lex?_

 _Did I wake you?"_

 _Don't worry about that. What do you need?_

 _To talk, preferably as soon as possible._

 _Okay, did you want to meet somewhere?_

There a brief pause in the iMessage session Kate and Alexis were partaking in as Alexis read over Kate's last message and responded.

 _Sounds great. Where do you want to meet?_

Kate suggested a place that they could meet and Alexis said she'd see Kate there. Once that was settled; Kate got dressed, left a note for Rick and went to meet Alexis.


	37. 37

37

A little while later, Kate was sitting in a corner booth at the restaurant that she was meeting Alexis at. After getting something to drink at the bar and sitting down, Kate pulled her phone out so she could see it if she got a call or text from Rick while she was out. Shortly after that, Alexis arrived. It didn't take Alexis long to find Kate.

"Hope you haven't been waiting long?" Alexis asked as she reached the booth.

"Not long at all." Beckett answered as she got up to hug her daughter.

After that the ladies sat down and one of restaurant staff came over to get Alexis's drink order.

"So what's up, Lex?"

Alexis had two choice on who to go to with what she wanted to talk to about what had happened. Before she answered Kate's query, Alexis took a deep breath in attempts to calm her nerves. In her mind, Alexis knew that Kate was the best choice. After all, Kate was closer to her in age and it was easier to relate to Kate when it came to this particular subject matter than it was to relate to Martha.

"Let's just say that Kameron hit a home run tonight…" Alexis said.

Before Kate responded, Alexis's drink arrived. That was Kate's time to breathe and switch into mom of a nineteen year old mode.

"I assume that by the way that you are reacting, this is was your first time."

"Yes it was."

"Okay…"

"I know it's a lot to take in. I'm still processing all of it and I was there."

Once again, Kate was taking another deep breath. She had never been down this road before. It was also going to be quite some time before Kate ventured down this path again. In that moment she was thanking her lucky star that Harley, Avery and Aria were still as young as they were.

"Do you love Kameron?"

"Of course I do. I love him to the moon and back."

"Okay that's good."

"Our love story just isn't as epic as yours and Dad's is."

In that moment, Kate was able to deduce what was causing Alexis to second guess what she and Kameron had done.

"Alexis, not every relationship is the same. Your Dad, needled his way into my heart like a twelve year old needle's his mother for a toy in a department store. And yes your Dad and I have quite a love story, one for the ages. But so is yours, just give it some time."

With that Kate and Alexis talked some more as they finished their drinks. Just as they had finished their drinks, Kate had gotten an iMessage from Rick.

"I got to get back, your sisters finished the last two bottles of formula we had for them in the refrigerator and we're apparently all out of formula."

"Good thing you had a soda." Alexis said.

"Yeah it is."

Kate and Alexis shared a hug before they went their separate ways.


	38. 38

38

On her way back home, Kate was still processing what Alexis had told her just moments before. She was also trying to figure out what she was going to tell Rick when she got home. Kate knew that the minute she told Rick what Alexis had told her that he would completely freak out and that completely understandable. This wasn't easy for Kate at all.

As Kate was walking into the main lobby of the building that their loft was in, Martha was doing the walk of shame. It didn't take Martha that long to see that there was something going on with her daughter in law.

"Katherine, darling; what's wrong?" Martha asked as she had come up to her daughter in law in the lobby.

"I just got back from meeting Alexis…"

"Okay why did you meet her at this hour?"

"She sent me a text about an hour or so ago saying that she needed to talk to me."

"What about?" Martha asked.

"Let's just say she wanted to talk about something that she did tonight that you and I are well versed in…" Beckett said.

"Oh that thing that made us…"

"Mothers, yeah that."

There was pause in the conversation as other residents passed Kate and Martha in the lobby. Now Martha was processing the news just as Kate had been.

"Were they safe? This was the first time, right?" Martha asked.

"From what Alexis said they were quite safe and it was the first time for both of them." Kate replied.

"Okay, so what's keeping you down here?"

"Rick was fast asleep when I left to meet Alexis. I left a note for him…."

"And from the sound of it, you don't know if you should tell Richard about this or keep it to yourself."

"Exactly." Beckett said.

There was another pause in their conversation as a group of twenty somethings came into the lobby and headed to the elevator bay down the hall from where Kate stood with Martha.

"What should I do, Martha?"

In that moment, Martha didn't know what tell her daughter in law.


	39. 39

39

"You have to tell Richard about Alexis, dear." Martha said as they rode the elevator up to their floor.

Thankfully Kate and Martha had the elevator to themselves so they could continue their discussion on the ride up.

"I know that I have to, but it's not going to be easy in the slightest."

Martha completely understood. Rick saw Alexis as his little girl, even though he had three other daughters; Alexis was his first born child and first born daughter. So she held a special place in his heart and she always would.

"How in the hell am I going to tell Rick that his little girl who has been the center of his world for the longest time isn't his little girl anymore….?" Beckett asked.

"Delicately."

Shortly thereafter the elevator reached their floor.

"It's now or never, I guess."

"You'll be fine, darling." Martha said.

With that the ladies stepped out of the elevator and made their way to the loft.

"Welcome back, you two." Castle said as he juggled Aria and Avery.

Avery and Aria were not happy in the slightest when their mother and grandmother came in. Kate took the girls from Rick to nurse them as Martha went up to change. Rick went to clean the bit of throw up on his shirt that Aria so kindly bestowed upon him just moments before Kate and Martha walked in. Kate had tried her best to hide the laugh she had when she noticed the throw up on Rick's shirt. Of course, Rick saw that Kate was muffling a bout of laughter.

"It's not funny." Castle said.

"It kind of is…"

A little while later, Martha had rejoined the collective. Kate was pretty much done with nursing the girls. Rick was holding the twins while Kate buttoned up. Within a second Martha gave her daughter in law a look that said the time was now.

"Babe, we have to talk." Beckett said.

"Here let me see those two…" Martha said as she took her granddaughters from her son.

With that Martha brought Avery and Aria back to their cribs so that Kate and Rick could talk.

"Good luck, dear."

"Thanks."

Once Martha and the girls were out of the room, Rick turned to his wife.

"What's going on, Kate?" Castle asked.


	40. 40

40

"What's going on, Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate knew that she had to choose her words carefully when it came down to it. She could sense was that Rick started to go down the proverbial rabbit hole as she pieced her thoughts together.

"Kate…"

"You should have a seat, babe." Beckett said.

"Will you just tell me what the hell is going on…"

Kate took deep breathe in to steady herself and exhaled.

"It's about Alexis."

In that moment the wheels were turning in Rick's head.

"What about Alexis?"

"Well let's just say that you now have three little girls…"

Rick sat back in the seat he had taken before their conversation started and was processing it all. Kate took the seat near Rick's and waited for anything that may come from Rick.

Minutes and seconds passed before the silence had been broken.

"Alexis had…." Castle said.

"Yes she did."

"With Kameron?" Castle asked.

"Yes with Kameron." Beckett answered.

It was Rick's turn to take deep breathe. His world had been rocked to his core.

"Where's your head at, babe?" Beckett asked.

"I'm all over the place."

"Well that's completely understandable, considering the fact that she is your first born daughter."

"I wasn't ready for this. She wasn't ready for this."

"Well I hate to say it but apparently she was ready for this."

"Alexis was supposed to stay my little girl."

"Babe, I know that. But every little girl even if they're the apple of their father's eye; do grow up. My dad wasn't happy when his little girl grew up."

"I bet you weren't nineteen like Alexis is."

"That's a discussion for another day."

"What's bothering me is that she didn't come to me. I'm the cool dad."

"Yes you are, but there are certain things that a girl doesn't necessarily want to talk to her dad about. Somethings are best kept between two women."

There it was the word, that word; the one word that Rick had dreaded being uttered in the same sentence as his daughter.

"Then why didn't she go to my mother? Or Meredith?" Castle asked.

At this point Kate just wanted to calm Rick down.

"Remember what your mother said to you when Alexis came to me about study abroad a few years ago?"

"She said that she was on the wrong side of forty for what Alexis was going through and you were on the right side." Castle answered.

"Exactly, out of your mother and me; I am closer to Alexis in age and the one who she can relate to more on this subject considering the fact that I just had two sets of twins relatively close to each other."

Rick tried his best to relax as Kate brought him back to their bedroom. In the morning, Rick was going to make a point of seeing his father in law since Jim was the only other person who could possibly understand where Rick was at right now.


	41. 41

41

"Where are you going?" Beckett asked a few hours later as she juggled kids.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kate saw her husband head for the door. In that moment, Kate had her hands full with their son and daughters. Martha was still in her room and would hopefully be down soon since Rick was attempting to duck out without being noticed by the others.

"I….uh… I…" Castle said as he tried to come up with a believable excuse for leaving before breakfast.

"You know I did the whole sneaking out of the house thing last night a bit more gracefully than you are right now. You may want to take a lesson or two." Beckett said.

"Okay, if you want to know; I have a meeting this morning that I forgot to tell you about."

Kate instantly saw through that but played along as a smirk came to her face.

"A meeting at Black Pawn with Gina?"

"Something like that."

And with that said, Rick left leaving his wife to contend with four kids all under the age of five at breakfast time. As soon as Martha came downstairs, Kate had clued her in on what she had missed the night before and what had just transpired with Rick.

"So do you really think that he has a meeting with Gina?" Martha asked as she helped with feeding Liam and Harley.

"Not in the slightest. I think he's meeting my dad for coffee."

"That was my second guess."

Both Martha and Kate knew that all they could do was wait when it came to seeing what Rick was up to that morning.

Across town, Rick was sitting in a booth by the window of a corner diner as he waited for his father in law to show. Jim had said that he would meet Rick at the diner as soon as he got off his six am conference call. While Rick waited for Jim, Kate got ready for another day of work before she headed down to the precinct. The kids would be left in the very capable hands of their grandmother that day.

"Well hello, Rick; it's good to see you again." Jim said as he joined Rick at the booth.

"It's good to see you too."

After a quick handshake it was time to get down to business.

"So what is this all about, Rick? Is Katie okay? The kids okay?" Jim asked.

"Kate is fine, this isn't about her at all. Let's just say that four out of the five kids are okay."

In that brief moment, Jim began to wonder which of his five grandkids this meeting was about.

"Which one?"

"The oldest one."

With that Jim started to wonder what in the world could have happened to Alexis that would cause Rick to act the way that he was. It didn't take Jim long to put the pieces of the puzzle together.

"And you sought my council since I am the only other person that you know of that had a teenage daughter once."

"Exactly."

Once that was confirmed the men sat in the booth talking before Rick got a text from Captain Montgomery saying that Kate and the boys were heading to scene of a homicide in The Bowery district.


	42. 42

42

A few days after everything had transpired with Alexis and Kameron, Rick got an idea that would hopefully put a smile on his wife's face. The case they had become quite taxing since 1PP was putting the pressure on Captain Montgomery. Rick had called up his ticket broker to get tickets for an upcoming New York Giants football game.

"So which game do you want tickets to, Rick?"

"The Giants."

"Okay, any particular opponent?"

"The Jets…" Castle answered.

"Sure, I'll look into it and get back to you."

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking; Rick, but why the sudden interest in football?" the ticket broker asked.

"It's anniversary gift for my wife."

"Okay, I'll see if I can do more than the tickets then since it's an anniversary gift."

"Thank you again."

After the phone call had ended, Rick left his office to head out to one of the many sports stores that the city had. Avery and Aria were down for a nap in the pack and play crib. Kate was playing on the living floor with Liam and Harley. Martha was reading over lines for an audition she had later on in the week.

Kate noticed Rick putting his keys in his coat pocket after he had put his coat on.

"Where are you going now, babe?" Beckett asked.

"It's nothing, just going to run a quick errand. Be back soon, I promise."

Both Martha and Kate suspected that there was something more to it than what Rick had said.

"Okay, see you in a bit."

With that Rick left as the rest of his family went about what they had been previously doing before he had left the loft.

A few minutes later, Rick was at one of the sports stores perusing the jerseys that were on the racks. In his search to find a jersey from both New York football teams for himself and for Kate. Rick had always cheered for the New York Jets since they were the eternal underdog team, the little brother team to the New York Giants which Kate cheered for. Everyone knew th at the Giants and the Jets were the football equivalent of the Yankees and Mets in the baseball world.

"Is there anything I can help you with today, sir?" one of the sports store employee asked as she came up next to Rick.

"I'm looking for Jets and Giants jerseys." Castle asked.

"Okay, so you're going to a game."

"Yes, I'm taking my wife to game for our anniversary."

"Aww that's cute. How many years?"

"One year."

The sports store employee nodded before she spoke again.

"So who is cheering for which team?"

"I'm a cheering for the Jets and my wife is cheering for the Giants."

With that taken care of, the sports store employee assisted Rick in his search.

* * *

A/N1: This chapter is written per a request from a reader to have a bit of fluff added to the story following all of the angst in previous chapters. The chapters that follow may have a bit of the Caskett fluff we are all longing for, but it will be a bit hard for me to do since I am more angst filled with the way things are in the show right now.

A/N2: I decided that our beloved Caskett are going to a NY Giants - NY Jets game as a nod to my Dad and I not liking the same football teams even though we both like the same NY baseball team.


	43. 43

43

Two days after the trip to the sports store and putting in the ticket request with his ticket broker, Rick was putting the finishing touches on his anniversary gift to Kate in their bedroom. Kate had wandered into their bedroom just as Rick had put the gift bow and card on the gift box.

"Who is that for?" Beckett asked.

"You." Castle said as he handed the gift over to his wife.

"For our anniversary…"

Kate picked up the card and opened it up, inside there was only one word written in it. _Always._

Seeing the one word that was their way of saying I love you to each other without saying had brought a smile to Kate's face.

"What did you do?" Beckett asked as her curiosity got the better of her.

"Open it and you'll see."

After that, Kate opened the gift box that revealed tickets for the game and the pre-game field passes resting on top of a Victor Cruz jersey.

"You're taking me to the Giants – Jets game on Thursday?" Beckett asked.

"Yes, Happy Anniversary."

Just as Kate set the gift down, Rick pulled out the Geno Smith jersey he had picked up for himself two days prior when he had gone shopping.

"Always cheering for the underdog, aren't you…"

"Pretty much."

Kate smiled as she went in for the kiss. "Thank-you, it's perfect."

"I'm glad you like it."

As they stayed wrapped up in each other's arms, Rick and Kate just took each other in for a little bit before they disengaged.

"Can you do me a favor before we go to the game, babe?" Beckett asked.

"Sure."

"Can you teach me how to throw a football?"

Knowing that his wife was the sport aficionado in their marriage and knowing Kate quite well, Rick knew that Kate had been taught by her father at some point in her life on how to through a football. But he played along anyway.

"Anything for you, Kate, anything." Rick answered.

Following Rick's response, Kate gave a quick kiss on the cheek and asked him to keep an eye on the kids while she took a shower. Rick tried to get needle his way into the shower with Kate as she stripped down in front of him in their bedroom, but Kate didn't succumb to Rick's persuasion.

"Sorry babe, but someone has to keep an eye on the kids since your mother is out and I need to shower."

"Oh okay…" Castle said in a defeated child tone.

"Don't worry, I'll return the favor later after the kids are asleep." Beckett said as she gave Rick one last kiss before ducking into their bathroom.

"I'll you to that, Mrs. Tease."

As Rick left Kate to her shower, Rick heard his wife laugh as she started the shower.


	44. 44

44

Rick had gotten a hold of Javi to help him when it came to teaching Kate how to throw a football. When Javi had met up with Kate and Rick, he pulled Kate aside for a moment. Rick was pacing out fifteen feet.

"Tell me that all of this a ruse, chica… cause it's hard for me to grasp that a sports nut like you doesn't know how to throw a football." Javi said.

"Yes, it is all a ruse. I'm trying to cheer him up. He's been a bit down since he learned about Alexis and Kameron." Beckett answered.

"Okay."

After that quick chat, Javi headed over to where Rick was standing. Once Javi was in place, Rick jogged back to Kate. With the football in hand, Rick came up to Kate.

"Ready to teach me, Mr. Castle?" Beckett said in a low seductive tone.

"I'm ready if you are, Ms. Beckett." Castle said as he had picked up on Kate's after school ploy of teasing.

With that Kate and Rick shared a smile before the instruction got underway.

"You ready down there?" Castle called over to Javi.

"Yeah bro, all set."

Rick then turned to Kate.

"Now this is what we call a football, Kate…"

"Cute, I know what a football is."

Rick nodded as he placed his hand on the laces of the football.

"When I give you the ball, I want you to hold it just like this in one hand."

"Okay."

"Then pull it back so it is by your ear and stabilize it with your non-throwing hand before you throw the ball…" Castle said.

"Okay."

"And then when you're ready, throw."

After that last bit of instruction, Rick threw the ball to Javi.

"Impressive, babe." Beckett said as Javi threw the ball back to Rick.

With a knowing look on his face, Javi prepped himself for the throw from Kate.

"So hold it like this?" Beckett asked.

Kate purposefully miss held the football so Rick had to come up to her to correct her grip. That is exactly what Rick did.

"Thanks for the help, babe."

Kate gave Rick a quick kiss before he stepped back so she could throw the ball. Rick had been completely awestruck at the perfect first throw that Kate had.

"Way to go." Castle said.

After a few more tosses of the ball, the group packed things up and headed home.


	45. 45

45

That night as Rick and Kate sat down to dinner with the family, Alexis had gone out to dinner with some girlfriends from school. Ever since she had grown up completely with Kameron the other day, Alexis was trying to keep her distance as she tried to figure out where she was at as far as her mental state went.

"So how are things with you and Kameron?" Rowan asked.

The group sat down at one of the free table at a coffee shop that was near Columbia University.

"Everything is great with us." Alexis answered.

Alexis's friends looked at each other not believing what Alexis was saying to them.

"Seriously Lex…" Ryder said.

"Really Ry."

"Okay, the three of us have been friends for a year and a half by now. We can tell that you're telling us the whole truth, Lex." Aspen said.

Alexis took a deep breath before she answered them.

"I've been keeping my distance from Kameron since we took the next step." Alexis answered.

"Why?"

"You two are perfect together."

"You guys remind me of your parents."

"Ha, which mom; the movie star mom or the homicide detective mom?" Alexis quipped.

"Cute, Lex. You know we mean your dad and Kate."

There was a pause in the conversation as the girls took a sip of their lattes. The upside of the fall was that every coffee shops across the country had adopted their fall flavored drinks.

"I am just trying to get my head on straight after what Kameron and I did.

"Have you talked to Kameron at all since the event?"

"Not really. Kate is the only one I've talked to about this besides you guys."

"Well I say you should talk to Kam." Rowan said.

"Or maybe talk to Kate again." Ryder suggested.

"There is also the option of talking to your grandmother, you did say that you two are close."

"I know. I will talk to someone, I promise."

After that the girls continued to talk before calling it a night.


	46. 46

46

The day of the Giants versus the Jets game had arrived. Rick had arranged for a car to pick them up. As they had gotten ready for the game, Rick could see the pure excitement in Kate's eyes as she pulled her Victor Cruz jersey over her head. It was then that Rick had realized that he had made the perfect decision as far as an anniversary gift for his sports junkie wife. The game was slated to start at noon, the pre-game field access was set for 10am.

"This is the best present you could've ever given me… Besides the kids of course." Beckett said as she came up to Rick.

At that point, Kate hadn't put on her jeans yet. She had just pulled her hair back as she was talking to Rick after she slipped into her jersey.

"Why, Mrs. Castle are you trying to seduce me?" Castle asked even though he had a good idea as to what the answer was.

"Always, Mr. Beckett; always."

The look on Rick's face after Kate had called him Mr. Beckett was absolutely priceless which brought a smile to Kate's face.

"We could if you want…" Castle said.

"Babe, the car is going be here at any moment."

"I know that, Kate. There's time."

Kate just shook her head, she had known since day one that Rick could act like a twelve year old one minute and then act like a responsible adult the next.

"What's so funny?" Castle asked.

"You are." Kate answered as she pulled on her jeans.

A few minutes later, the car that Rick had set up to take them to the game had arrived.

"All ready to go?"

"Yes."

"Have a good time, darlings." Martha called after them as they left the loft.

"We will, mother."

"Mama, Daddy…." Liam and Harley called.

"Don't worry, kiddos. Your parents will be back before you know it."

With that Liam and Harley played with each other while Martha tended to the girls.


	47. 47

47

In the days following the football game, Alexis had reached out to Kate and Martha to talk to them like her friends had advised. She also attempted to be not so distant from Kameron. Even though Alexis seemed to be back to her normal self, Kameron got the feeling that she wasn't all together there.

One day while Kameron was at his Public Affairs class, Alexis made the call to set up a lunch with her mom and grandmother.

"When are you and Grams free to have lunch?" Alexis asked.

"I am free, your dad can keep an eye on your sisters and brother." Beckett said.

"And Grams? I thought she would have an audition or something."

"Let me check with her, Alexis."

With that Kate pulled the bottom part of the phone away from her mouth so she could talk to her mother in law without the feedback going to Alexis.

"Is that Alexis?" Martha asked when Kate came up to her in the living room.

"Yes, she called to see if we could go to lunch with her."

"Oh. I see."

"She wanted me to see if you were available."

"Let me see that." Martha said requesting the landline from her daughter in law.

Kate handed the phone over to Martha before she turned her attention to her son and daughters.

"What's going on, kiddo?" Martha asked her eldest grandchild.

After years of being Alexis's grandmother and helping to raise Alexis, Martha was always able to tell when there was something going on with Alexis.

"I just need to talk to you and Mom about something. I know that both of you already know what happened between me and Kameron." Alexis answered.

There was a break in the conversation before Martha responded.

"Okay, Katherine and I will meet you at The Fat Radish for lunch, say about 12:30 – 1 o'clock."

"Sounds good, thanks Grams."

"Anytime, my baby, anytime."

"Thank Mom for me." Alexis said."

"I will. See you soon."

Once the call had ended, Martha had set the landline back on its cradle.

"I'll let Rick know that we will be going out in a while." Beckett said as she held Aria in her arms.

Martha nodded as Kate and Aria went into Rick's office.

* * *

A/N: I got an anonymous guest review on chapter 45 where the reviewer expressed their thoughts on Alexis avoiding Kameron after they had taken the next step in their relationship within this fanfiction. I would like to say this much, I am trying to illustrate what goes through a young woman's mind after she has taken the next step in the relationship she is in. And yes I know it now seems like maybe Alexis wasn't ready to do what she did with Kameron with the way that she is acting now, but I wrote it as she was ready to but now since she is the logical one who considered everything before doing it, she is now dealing with the ramifications of throwing caution to the wind and acting on a whim. That is why she seeking the council of Kate and Martha in this chapter as well as why her friends gave her a bit of advice in chapter forty-five.


	48. 48

48

A couple of hours later, Martha and Kate were making their way down the street of the city to their lunch date with Alexis. On the other side of town, Alexis was hailing a cab to bring her to the restaurant. Since the restaurant was closer to the loft than it was to Columbia University. So Martha and Kate would get there first.

"How many?" the hostess at The Fat Radish asked when Kate and Martha walked in.

"Three, our third person is still on her way." Beckett answered.

"Alright, if you would follow me this way."

With menus and a drink menu in hand the hostess led Kate and Martha back to what ended up being their table.

"So it's safe to presume that this whole lunch thing with Alexis is about her and Kameron taking the next step in their relationship." Martha said.

"It is. From what Rick said after he talked to Kameron the other day, Alexis hasn't been herself around Kameron. She apparently went out to have some coffee with Rowan, Ryder and Aspen the other day without mentioning it to Kameron."

"Oh."

With that the waiter came to the table and took the drink orders before he disappeared back to the kitchen.

"I guess Alexis feels like we're the only ones that she can talk to."

Shortly after Kate had spoken, Alexis was making her way back to where Kate and Martha were sitting after the hostess had directed her to the back. The waiter came back with the drinks and took Alexis's drink order before he went back to fill the order.

Back across town, at Kameron and Alexis's off campus apartment while Alexis was at lunch. Kameron's Public Affairs class had let out early after the professor had assigned a group project and had grouped up the class into threes. The professor had paired Kameron up with a girl by the name of Peyton and another guy by the name of Marley. After the class had ended, the trio had decided to go back to the apartment once Kameron had read the text that Alexis had sent him before to tell Kameron that she was meeting Kate and Martha for lunch.

As the trio had rode the elevator up to the floor that the apartment resided on, it seemed like Peyton was starting get some ideas as she checked out Kameron and Marley out from behind. A few seconds later the elevator had reached the floor that they needed and they had gotten out of the elevator, Kameron had started to suggest ideas for the project. Right off of the bat Marley could tell that Peyton had been a bit distracted and couldn't blame her since she was in the company of two good looking guys.

While the group drew closer to the apartment, Marley and Peyton shared a look that gave the other the all clear. Within seconds of the look, Marley and Peyton were at each other in a force that resonated. It hadn't taken Peyton and Marley long to find each other's mouths as their hands explored the other person's body.

Once Kameron had realized that his team members had fallen behind.

"We're not that far from the apartment. And I'd really like to get to work on the project." Kameron said in attempts to break up the hallway make out session that stood before him.

In the seconds that followed, when Marley had moved his focus from Peyton's lips to her neck; Peyton had reached out for Kameron and pulled him into them. Peyton then locked lips with Kameron.

Before long, Kameron was being led back to his apartment by Peyton just as she led Marley to the apartment.


	49. 49

49

"I can't do this. I have a girlfriend and we're pretty serious." Kameron said in-between kisses that he shared with both Peyton and Marley.

"Live a little, Kam; while you're still young." Peyton said breathlessly.

"There's no way that your girl will ever find out. I promise, my friend." Marley said.

Peyton wasted no time when it came to removing the t-shirts that both guys were wearing as the front door closed behind them. Kameron's mind was racing with what to do. He didn't want to hurt Alexis, but the current state of what he was involved in was ever so enticing. While Marley worked on removing Peyton's shirt, Peyton had a hand down Marley's pants and a hand down Kameron's while she went from making out with Kameron to making her way down to his torso.

"Guys we really should get to work on the project." Kameron pleaded as Marley now began to work on Kameron.

There was something about what was going on that was begging Kameron to give in to it while he tried to fight it at the same time.

"Just give in, babe."

It was then that Marley started to work on removing the pants that both Kameron and Peyton were wearing. Peyton worked on Marley's. Before long, Kameron had let go of everything that was holding him back. In his mind he was hoping that Alexis would never find out what he was doing.

In the moment, Kameron made his move as Peyton sank to her knees with both guys standing in front of her.

"Look who is finally all in." Marley said.

Kameron then took it upon himself to start making out with Marley as Peyton serviced them both. The apartment sported the group's clothing and their phones. Thinking was definitely out of the question as the threesome delve deeper into what they were doing. At one point, Kameron got a text from Alexis saying that she was heading back to the loft with Kate and Martha. The text also said that she was thinking of spending the night and that she'd see Kameron in the morning at their usual breakfast place on campus.

Kameron sent a quick response before he returned to toying with Peyton's breasts and giving Marley a hand job.

"Looks like we got him to ourselves for the rest of the day, Peyton." Marley said in between kisses.

"That's good cause I am liking this way too much to stop now."

With that said things escalated quickly.


	50. 50

50

Kameron, Marley and Peyton had gone few rounds in their little tryst. All three them had taken turns throughout the course of their endeavor although it seemed that Peyton got more than the guys. From what Peyton and Marley had taken it as Kameron had thoroughly enjoyed everything. Even when Kameron had Peyton servicing him and Marley in him.

All of their phone had been relocated to the coffee table that had been pushed aside to where it rested in front of an IKEA bookshelf so the three of them could lay on the floor on top of a bedsheet while having a comforter over them.

At one point they had heard one of their phones vibrate on the coffee table. Just as Kameron had sat up to see who's phone had gone off the front door opened to allow the person to walk in.

"Kameron!"

The voice that called his name when she had walked into the room. In that moment, the dots had connected for Kameron as he had an _oh shit_ moment as he scrambled to get to his feet before the front door closed.

"I'm done. I am out of here."

With that the front door slammed shut within seconds. It didn't take, after that incident for Kameron to get dressed and to send the others packing once they had gotten dressed. Once Kameron had the apartment to himself, he did everything humanly possible to get a hold of the one person he was so desperately trying not to hurt the one person he didn't want to.

Minutes later, a distraught Alexis came back into the loft. Rick was upstairs putting the kids to bed. Martha was in her room looking over lines for the possible audition that she had rescheduled to go to lunch with her granddaughter and daughter in law.

Kate was the only still up and in the main living area of the loft when Alexis came in. It didn't take Kate long to see that there was something wrong with Alexis. It was then that Kate went into mom and best friend mode. The family had known that Alexis had gone back to her apartment to get some things before going back to the loft.

"What's happened?" Beckett asked as she took Alexis into her arms.

"Kameron…" Alexis managed to say.

It was then that Martha came down for a glass of water to drink.

"What's going on?" Martha asked.

"Something to do with Kameron, that's all she has said so far."

"Alexis, darling; tell us what happened."

"I found Kameron having an affair with a girl from his Public Affairs class…"

There was a collective look that was shared between Kate and Martha in that moment.

"And a guy from his Public Affairs class too. At the same time." Alexis managed to say.

Kate looked to Martha for a bit of advice on what to do since this was uncharted territory for her.

"Just be there for her. Make sure that she feels safe. She needs to know that you will do anything to keep this from repeating itself in the future." Martha whispered to her daughter in law when she was just a few inches away from Kate.

"Okay."

With that, Kate just hugged Alexis to reassure her that all would be okay. Alexis stood there in Kate's embrace and cried her eyes out.


	51. 51

51

As Kate took care of Alexis that night, Rick was coming back downstairs from putting the girls and Liam to bed for the night. It didn't take Rick long to see that something was wrong with Alexis. He knew that Kate and his mother wouldn't be hovering over Alexis if there wasn't something wrong. Both Martha and Kate saw Rick right off of the bat as he had started to make his way over to the three of them to find out what was going on.

"I'll tell him, you stay with her." Martha said.

"Okay, thanks." Beckett said.

Martha nodded and headed over to where her son was.

"What's going on? Why is Alexis crying?" Castle asked clearly wanting answers.

Rick and Martha sat down in the living room, Martha sat at the one end of the couch that was near the arm chair that Rick had opted for.

"How do I put this…?"

Martha was trying to find the right way to tell Rick that Alexis had found Kameron cheating on her when she had gone to the apartment to get a few things.

"Just say it, mother."

Rick looked over his mother's shoulder to where Kate was still standing with Alexis. Concern was coming into play for Rick in that moment.

"When Alexis went to her apartment to get some of her things, what she walked in on was something that she wasn't expecting to walk in on." Martha put as gently as she could.

"What exactly did she walk in on? I thought she said that Kameron was working on a group project for his class."

"Let's just say that Kameron was working on something but it wasn't the group project he told Alexis he was working on."

It was then that everything had come together for Rick as he had connected the dots. After the proverbial lightbulb had switched on, Rick went over to where his wife and daughter had been standing since Alexis had come home.

"I'll take over from here." Castle said.

With that being said, Alexis switched from the comfort Kate had been giving her to Rick's comforting fatherly embrace which she had known quite well. As Rick hugged his daughter and talked to her, Alexis's phone rang yet again. It was Kameron trying to get through to Alexis yet again.

"I'll take care of him later." Beckett said after Alexis had showed them the caller id.


	52. 52

52

Throughout the course of the night and the following day, Alexis's phone hadn't stopped going off. One of the times that Kameron had called, Kate had answered and had threatened to arrest Kameron on harassment charges after filing a restraining order on Alexis's behalf. Rick had talked to Alexis's landlord to see what the options were for Alexis when it came to getting her out of the apartment she had with Kameron. After her friends had learned what had happened with Kameron, Alexis's friends who had been rooming together on campus had offered to let her room with them since they had an available room in their dorm.

A number of weeks after Alexis had caught Kameron in his threesome affair, she had severed all ties with him and moved on which included moving into her friends' dorm. That first night of living with Ryder, Aspen and Rowan brought about a girls' night in. All four girls hung out in the common room of the dorm that first night to watch movies and binge on a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

"So how are you doing?" Aspen asked.

"I'm managing."

"How did Kameron take the whole break-up?" Ryder asked.

"I don't know, kind of don't care anyway. He caused this when he chose to have sex with Peyton and Marley." Alexis answered.

"When do you think you're going to jump back into the dating pool? There's a really cute guy in my engineering class." Rowan said.

"Really Rowan, Lex just broke up with Kameron and you're asking her when she's going to start dating again."

"It's okay."

"So do you want to meet this guy?" Rowan asked.

"What's his name, Ro?" Alexis answered.

The others were shocked that Alexis was going to meet another guy and start a new relationship this soon when she just recently ended things with Kameron.

"His name is Phoenix Matthews. Want to meet him for a cup of coffee or something?"

Rowan held her phone up with Phoenix's number ready to show Alexis.

"Yeah sure."

With that Rowan gave Alexis the phone number.

 _Hi, Phoenix; my name is Alexis Castle. My friend Rowan gave me your number. She thought we would hit it off._

There a long pause after Alexis had sent the text to Phoenix so she switched her attention to the movie she was watching with her friends and set her phone next to her.

 _Hello Alexis, I'd like to get to know you. Rowan has told me a lot about you. Would you like to meet for coffee?_

 _Yeah let's meet._

 _How does tomorrow morning sound? Say 10am._

 _Sounds great. See you then._

After plans with Phoenix had been made, Alexis told her friends and they continued to watch the movie they had put in.


	53. 53

53

That night, Alexis had stayed up later than she normally would. Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria stayed up later a bit pass dinner time so that the whole family could spend some time together. Rick and Kate had both figured that Alexis needed to be surrounded by family right now. They knew that Alexis had enjoyed spending time with her younger siblings.

Prior to dinner that night, Phoenix had sent Alexis a text saying that he had to reschedule their coffee date for another day since he had to go to his hometown in Upstate New York for his nephews' baptism. Phoenix's sister and brother in law had asked Phoenix to be their twin sons' godfather on top of being their uncle.

 _What are your nephews' names?_

 _Noah and Nate. My sister; Charlie and her husband, Andy went through the whole alphabet to choose one letter of the alphabet to use a jumping point for our kids' names._

 _Ah. Those are cute names._

"Are you sure that you guys have all of that under control?" Alexis asked after dinner.

Kate had said that she and Rick would take care of the post dinner clean up while Alexis played with her siblings.

"We got this. Don't worry about us, just keep playing with the kids." Beckett said in response.

"Lexie, Lexie!" Harley called.

When Alexis had turned her head to where her sister was. Harley had found a way to get around the baby gate and was standing on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. She was standing in front of the railing.

"Harley!" Alexis said.

Once Kate heard Alexis utter Harley's name, she wasted no time in getting over to her daughter. Rick wasn't that far behind Kate when it came to getting to Harley.

"Harley Addallee, what in the world were you thinking?" Beckett asked as soon as she had Harley in her arms.

"I wanted to be a superhero like you and Nikki Heat." Harley replied.

Kate turned to Rick. "How does she know about Nikki freaking Heat?"

"I don't know. Harley is very smart girl like her mother." Castle said.

With that being said, Kate and Rick took a break from the clean up to spend time with the kids. When Martha had come in from a date later on, she had found her family all fast asleep in the living room.


	54. 54

54

A few mornings after Harley's daredevil attempt, Alexis was lounging in her bed in her dorm suite texting Phoenix, who was across campus in pretty much the same state that Alexis was in.

 _How about we meet at Starbucks?_

 _Sounds good to me. Which one?_

 _Is the one by The Cathedral Church of St. John the Divine, okay?_

 _That works for me._

 _About 10:30, sound okay?_

 _That's great, see you then._

After finishing up the texting session with Phoenix, Alexis got up to shower and get ready for her impending coffee date with Phoenix. Part of Alexis was a bit nervous about the coffee date since it was for the most part a blind date. The part of Alexis was uncertainty in the sense that she wasn't sure if she was quite ready to jump into the dating world again.

Time was quickly ticking away on Alexis by the time she had put on the finishing touches. Her phone was showing that it was about 9:40 in the morning, it would take her a few minutes to get to the Starbucks they had agreed to meet at. As soon as Alexis had been satisfied with what she saw in the mirror, she headed out.

Alexis was the first one out of her and Phoenix to arrive at Starbucks that morning. Once she had placed her order of a flavored latte and had in hand, Alexis found a table that had a view of the front door. It wasn't long after Alexis had sat down that a good looking guy walked in and quickly scanned the room for who he was meeting before he had opted to get his drink and then re-scan the room again.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Alexis; would you?" the good looking guy asked when he came up to the table Alexis was at.

"Yes, that would be me. You must be Phoenix."

"Guilty. It's nice to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

With that, Phoenix took the seat opposite of Alexis before things got underway in their coffee date.


	55. 55

55

"So you're an engineering major like Rowan…" Alexis said.

"Yes, I am. What's your major?" Phoenix asked as Alexis took a sip of her drink.

"Pre-Med with a minor in Political Sciences."

"Wow, that's quite impressive. What prompted you to choose that?"

"My parents and some family friends had a bit of an influence on me when it came to me deciding what I wanted to do."

"Rowan said that your dad is a best - selling mystery writer and that your mom is an actress."

"She got it only partially correct."

"Really."

"Dad is in fact a mystery writer, he wrote the Derrick Storm series…"

"Your dad is Richard Castle?"

"That would be him." Alexis said.

"So what part of what Rowan said was incorrect?"

"My actual mother; Meredith, is an actress. The thing of it is, she lives out in Malibu and she divorced my dad years ago."

"Okay." Phoenix said.

"My mom; Kate is a homicide detective at the 12th precinct."

Phoenix looked a bit confused after that.

"Kate decided to legally adopt me after she and Dad got married a year ago. After having my Dad as her civilian consultant for two years, she and her colleagues had considered us to be family. She wanted to make it official when it came to me being her daughter especially before she had my sister and brother." Alexis said further explaining things to Phoenix.

"So it was your Dad, Kate and family friends that inspired you take this path that you're on."

"Pretty much."

"You said that you have a sister and a brother, how old are they and are they your only siblings?" Phoenix asked.

"Liam and Harley are almost two years old. No, they aren't my only siblings."

"How many other siblings besides Liam and Harley do you have?"

"Just two more. Two sisters, Avery and Aria; they're only eight months old."

Phoenix nodded and the two of sat at the table in Starbucks for a while longer just getting to know each other a bit better before they went back to their respective dorms.


	56. 56

56

"So how did the coffee date go?" Ryder asked as Alexis came into the dorm suite with her drink from Starbucks still in hand.

"It went well." Alexis answered.

"Do you like him?"

"There was definitely something between us."

"That's a good thing, Lex."

"Yeah I guess."

"Are you going see Phoenix again?" Ryder asked.

"Maybe."

"Rowan isn't going to like that it's only a maybe."

Alexis just shrugged. "It doesn't matter Ry if she likes it or not. It's up to me and Phoenix not her."

"Someone is feisty today." Ryder teased.

After the chat with Ryder, Alexis had gone into her dorm room to work on some homework. Rowan and Aspen were in classes. Ryder had gone to work on a paper for her Classic Literature class in her dorm. Shortly after sitting down at her desk, Alexis got a text from Phoenix.

 _I hope you had a good time this morning, I know I did._

A smile came to Alexis's face as she read the text.

 _Yeah I had a really good time. Glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself too._

There was a pause as Phoenix typed his response to Alexis.

 _What are the chances of a second date? If you don't mind me asking._

 _Just tell me when you're free and we can work something out_

Another pause came as Phoenix typed his response.

 _How does tomorrow night sound? Dinner at Nobu?_

In that moment it was Phoenix who was waiting for Alexis to respond since she had become engrossed in her homework while she waited for him before.


	57. 57

57

Over at the loft; little miss daredevil Harley was being watched like a hawk by her parents and grandmother following her staircase fiasco the day before. Martha was told about Harley as soon as Rick and Kate woke up that morning.

"Sounds like Harley has the same personality as the two of you." Martha said.

"Reckless abandonment? I think that mainly comes from him." Beckett playfully jabbed.

"Hey…" Castle chimed in while his mother and wife laughed.

Aria and Avery were in their bouncers while their older siblings played on the floor.

"At least it's only Harley that has the daredevil personality and not both of them. You two definitely lucked out on that one."

"Yes we did."

"Or maybe Liam is a daredevil too but Harley just got there first."

"Oh stop playing devil's advocate, Kate that's my job." Castle said.

Just as Rick spoke, Kate was proven right when Liam decided to pull his own daredevil stunt. Liam had made his way into Rick's office and somehow managed to get onto Rick's desk.

"Liam Trace!" Beckett shouted when she had noticed where Liam was.

"I was just trying to be like Derrick Storm and Jameson Rook, mama." Liam admitted.

"Guess we have two daredevils now."

"Hopefully Avery and Aria won't follow in their footsteps."

Once again, Kate gave her husband _the look_ she had been giving him for six years now. Following Liam's attempt to jump off of Rick's desk, Harley and Liam were sat down by their parents for a talking to in regards to what they had both attempted to do.

"Do you two know why we have you sitting with us?" Beckett asked.

"No…" the twins answered in the most innocent way two one and a half year olds could.

"We have you both in here so we could tell you that jumping off of things like the stairs and my desk can hurt you."

It was quite clear in the moment that they were in that from now on, Kate would be the bad cop so to speak when it came to disciplining the kids while Rick was the good cop. Kate didn't like the sound of that and was determined to change that before the next time they had to discipline the kids. Liam and Harley sat across from their parents, listening to what was being said to them. Martha was keeping an eye on Avery and Aria.

"Do you two promise me, promise us that you won't try to do anything like this again?"

"We promise." Liam and Harley said in unison.

With that things went back to normal as Liam and Harley went back to playing with their toys.

"When we have a minute, there is something we have to talk about." Beckett said before she and Rick went into the living room.

"Oh okay…" Rick replied with a bit of hesitancy in his voice.

Rick followed Kate out of his office after that.


	58. 58

58

"What did you want to talk about before?" Castle asked as he and Kate were getting ready for bed that night.

Kate was in the bathroom pulling her hair up and washing up before she got into bed when Rick asked his question. Rick was already in his pajamas and was turning on the baby monitor that sat on his bedside nightstand.

"I wanted to talk to you about disciplining the kids." Beckett replied.

"Alexis doesn't need it."

"I wasn't talking about Alexis, babe. I was talking about Harley, Liam, Avery and Aria."

"Oh." Castle said as if the lightbulb had just flicked over his head like old cartoons had showed.

By the time Kate came out the bedroom, Rick was already laying underneath the covers in their bed.

"When we sat Liam and Harley down earlier it seemed to me that you were more comfortable taking the job as the good cop. I think we have to take turns with who is the bad cop and who is the good cop when it comes to disciplining them."

"Like you and the boys take turns at the precinct."

"Yes."

Kate was now in bed beside her husband.

"I know you don't want to be the bad cop all of the time and that you don't want them saying you're the bad cop cause you are a cop, so we'll give this a try." Castle said.

"Thank you."

"So what do you want to do now?"

Kate knew full well what Rick was hinting to. It had been a while since they last had a bit of bedroom fun. With all that they had going on between the family, the precinct and Rick's writing; there just never seemed to be anytime for them to let loose in the comfort and privacy of their bedroom.

Knowing that all was good and quiet outside of their bedroom; Kate gave Rick want he wanted.

"Let's enjoy this peace while we have it." Beckett said as she kissed her husband.

* * *

A/N: Happy Belated Halloween to all of you out there. This chapter is your treat from me to you as we wait for the November sweeps of _Castle_ to start with of hope that the powers that be at our beloved show come to their senses before the fall finale in a couple of weeks.


	59. 59

59

The air was starting to get crisper as time progressed closer to the last few holidays of the year. Halloween had come and gone just as quickly as the leaves were turning in the city. Rick had his annual Halloween party after they had taken the four musketeers trick or treating in the building. The daredevils themselves were dressed up as Peter Pan and Tinkerbell for Halloween while their baby sisters were Bat Girl and Super Girl.

While Rick and Kate started to think about Thanksgiving amongst all the other things they had on their plates, Alexis was juggling all the things she had going on in her life. Alexis's roommates were starting to see when they could head back home for the holiday as they worked on their school work.

"Have you talked to Phoenix lately? Aspen asked.

"We talked for a bit the other night."

"And?" Rowan chimed in from the other room.

"And we're taking things slow, Ro. I'm not rushing things like before."

"Okay."

Little did Alexis's roommates know, but Alexis was about to head over to Phoenix's dorm for dinner and a movie. Phoenix had kicked out his suitemates so he and Alexis could have a date night in before the holiday sent them in separate ways.

"Well I'm going to head out to the library to get some studying in before dinner." Alexis said as she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator after she had put her school bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, see ya in a while." Ryder commented.

Alexis's suitemates waited before any of them said anything just to make sure that Alexis didn't hear them.

"How much do you want to bet that she is seeing Phoenix instead of going to the library?"

A few minutes later, Alexis was knocking on the door of Phoenix's dorm across campus.

"Hi." Phoenix said when he opened the door.

"Hey."

Alexis walked into the dorm. Once Alexis was in the dorm suite, the two of them shared a long kiss in the kitchen before Alexis set her things down in the common room of the suite.

"Mhmm, what smells so good?" Alexis asked.

"Pasta Carbonara and Garlic bread." Phoenix said in response.

"How did you know that was my favorite dinner?"

"I didn't, it was a lucky guess since it's one of my favorites too."

It was then that Alexis noticed the wine bottle sitting in back of the two plastic cups on the counter.

"Would you like some?" Phoenix asked when he saw what Alexis was looking at.

"Yeah sure."

After a couple of sips of the wine, Phoenix had turned the stove off. Alexis had wrapped her arms around Phoenix's waist and the two of them ended up on the couch in the living room/dining room area of the suite. Things got hot and heavy fast as the two of them started to make out on the couch.


	60. 60

60

After being on the couch with Phoenix for some time everything inside of Alexis was shouting at her to stop. Phoenix could sense that Alexis was starting to feel uncomfortable so he pulled away from her.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked.

"As much fun as that was, I want to slow things down."

"Okay…."

"It's a long story, but my ex and I rushed things when we were together."

"And it didn't end well." Phoenix said somewhat finishing Alexis's sentence.

"Pretty much."

"If you don't mind me asking, but what happened with your ex that caused things to end?"

"I don't mind at all. If you don't mind I'd rather save that story another time since it's all still so fresh for me."

"That's alright."

"Why don't we have dinner and watch the movie you got for us?"

"Sounds good."

With that Phoenix and Alexis each got some of the Pasta Carbonara Phoenix had made before they returned to the couch to watch the movie.

"So what movie did you pick out?" Alexis asked.

"Silver Linings Playbook."

"Okay, I wanted to see that."

With that Phoenix put the DVD in the DVD player before he had joined Alexis on the couch yet again. Instead of drinking more wine with their dinner, Phoenix and Alexis had opted to have some soda. They weren't going to tempt fate again.

Two hours later, the movie was over and Alexis had fallen asleep on top of Phoenix.

"Lex, Lex. Wake up, the movie is over."

A few seconds after Phoenix tried to wake up Alexis, she had gotten up. Once Alexis had her things in hand she said goodbye to Phoenix and headed back to her dorm suite.

Rowan and Ryder were having dinner at the campus café while Aspen was putting the finishing touches on a paper in the suite when Alexis came home.

Alexis stayed up reading for a while after getting back to the dorm before she turned in for the night,


	61. 61

61

The next day or so, Alexis had called home to see what the game plan was for Thanksgiving and to tell her parents when she'd be able to come home for the holiday.

"So when can you come home?" Castle asked.

It was clear that Rick was a bit excited to have all five of kids around for the holiday.

"I can come home on the 26th after my last class gets out." Alexis answered.

"That's great." Castle said with a bit of enthusiasm.

"Okay dad."

"How are things going with the new guy, Lex?" Beckett asked.

Rick in that moment wondered what in the hell his wife was talking about.

"What are you talking about, Kate?"

"Alexis has a new love interest, just chalk it up to a mother's intuition; babe."

"Everything is fine, Mom."

"Good to hear."

"Anyway, I take it that Thanksgiving is going to the same as it was last year….and the year before that." Alexis said trying to move the conversation forward.

"Yes, it will be the eight of us and my dad."

"Okay, I can't wait to see Jim. Is Grams cooking? You may want to give Jim a head's up then." Alexis quipped.

"I heard that kiddo." Martha chimed in.

"Oh hi Grams, didn't know you were there."

"She is, in all of her grandeur." Castle commented.

"Be nice you two. There are young ears around here that pick up on everything."

After that the conversation continued on before the call ended so Alexis could get back to her homework for her classes.


	62. 62

62

"I have an idea of what we can do before we have dinner on Thanksgiving." Castle said as he and Kate were drinking the coffee that he had made for them.

Liam and Harley were playing with their toys right before their parents. Avery and Aria were playing on their baby gym mat toys. Martha had gone out for the day.

"What can we do?" Beckett asked.

"We go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade all of us. My ticket broker can get us the tickets."

"That's going to cost a lot of money, babe for all nine of us to go."

"Kate, you should know by now that money isn't an issue. You're with me now." Castle said.

"Does that mean you're my sugar daddy?"

"That's not what I mean…"

It was clear that Rick was trying to rectify the faux pas he had created while they talked. Kate just laughed.

"I know what you meant, babe."

"So should I look into the parade?"

"Sure, it will a good family memory we can have together." Beckett replied.

"Okay, I'll go call my broker."

With that Rick got up from the couch to make the call to his broker in his office.

"You guys hear what Daddy said, we're going to the parade in a couple of weeks."

"Yay!" Harley said.

"Spiderman?" Liam asked.

Recently Liam started liking Spiderman while his twin was liking Hello Kitty and My Little Pony.

"Maybe Spiderman will be in the parade somewhere." Beckett replied.

Liam cheered.

"Hello Kitty too, Mama?" Harley asked.

"Probably."

After that, Avery and Aria babbled a bit just as Rick came back.

"The tickets have been ordered and they should be delivered by a messenger in a few days." Castle said as he tickled Avery and Aria on their stomachs.

"Okay, I'll let my dad know. Keep an eye on the kids."

Rick nodded as Kate stepped away to call her Dad.

 _You've reached the voicemail of Jim Beckett. Please leave a message._

Kate waited for the beep before she left a voicemail for her Dad. A second later the beep came.

"Hey Dad, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that the plans for Thanksgiving have changed. Call when you can." Beckett said.

Once the voicemail had been left, Kate rejoined her husband and kids.


	63. 63

63

Later on that day, Rick and Kate were making dinner. Jim had called his daughter back when he had the opportunity to and Kate had told him what had changed for Thanksgiving. Rick had called Alexis when she had some time to herself after one her classes. They would tell Martha as soon as she came home.

The kids were still playing while their parents made dinner. Just after lunch that day, the kids had gone down for their afternoon naps. Liam and Harley were up from their naps before their sisters. Kate and Rick knew full well that they were going to be up late with their younger two daughters that night since they slept later.

"So was Alexis excited to hear about the parade?" Beckett asked.

"She seemed pretty excited."

"That's good to hear. Dad is looking forward to it."

"That's good to hear."

With that Rick and Kate shared a kiss while they continued making dinner.

Across the city, Alexis was in the library studying. Phoenix came up behind her at one point and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who?" Phoenix said.

"Could it be Phoenix?"

"You're correct."

"What's my prize?" Alexis asked.

"This…"

Phoenix went for the kiss which Alexis fully heartedly welcomed.

"And whatever coffee you want, on me." Phoenix said finishing his sentence after they had parted from each other.

Alexis told Phoenix what she wanted to drink and Phoenix went to coffee café that on the main floor of the building the library was in at the University. A smile came to Alexis's face as she waited for Phoenix to return. In that moment, Alexis had hoped that things with Phoenix would go better than how things had gone with Kameron.

While Alexis waited, she returned to her studies but not for long. Within a few seconds after turning her attention back to her textbooks, Alexis had another visitor; one that she didn't need.


	64. 64

64

"Got a minute to talk, Lex?"

Alexis didn't have to look up to see who was standing beside her. "No I don't have a minute to spare….not for you."

"Come on, Alexis. We really need to talk."

"I've told you multiple times before that I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Well I want to and need to talk to you."

"I don't care. You've been told that if you kept trying to contact me that you would be arrested."

"It's worth it."

Alexis looked to the main entrance of the library hoping with every fiber of her being that Phoenix would be walking in soon.

"Give me a few minutes."

Kameron waited for a response from Alexis.

"Okay then, I am going to talk anyway."

"I really don't care what you think or do. Not after what you did." Alexis said.

Kameron then spent the next few minutes talking to Alexis, trying to explain why the affair had happened and tried his best to convince her that he didn't want to cheat on her. Alexis didn't want to hear it. She would never forgive Kameron, in this lifetime or in the next one if there was another life.

The second Alexis heard the library door open and close she had a feeling that it was Phoenix coming back with the coffees. Knowing that Phoenix was closing in on the table she was at comforted Alexis a bit since that would mean that Kameron would have to leave.


	65. 65

65

Back when Alexis had to contend with Kameron coming back into Alexis's life, Alexis had told Phoenix the whole story when they had gone to lunch at the café on campus once Kameron had left. After getting to know Alexis over the past few weeks, the sudden appearance of her ex somewhat annoyed Phoenix as much as it had bothered Alexis when it happened. Now that he knew the whole story, Phoenix promised Alexis that he would do everything in his power to keep Kameron out of her life. After all it was about the two of them now and not Alexis and Kameron.

The weeks that led up to Thanksgiving had come and gone. Throughout the course of those intervening weeks, Rick had gotten the tickets for Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. With seats in the front row on the parade route, the family would have a great view of everything in the parade. A few days after the tickets were delivered, Alexis came home for the holiday weekend.

On her first night home after her siblings had gone to bed, Alexis told her parents and grandmother about the incident in the campus library the other day when they sat down to have some ice cream together. Kate, Martha and Alexis had the normal flavored ice cream that was in the freezer while Rick had his potato chip fudge ice cream.

"Has Kameron come around since the library?" Beckett asked.

"No he hasn't come around since then."

"That's good." Martha chimed in.

"Let me know if he does."

"I will, Mom."

After that, Rick changed the conversation to the parade. As they talked, both Martha and Kate sensed that there was something else besides Kameron's sudden appearance going on in Alexis's life that she wasn't sharing with them. They didn't want to press it if she wasn't ready to share yet.

"When is your Dad coming, Kate?" Castle asked.

Kate was snapped out of her train of thought.

"He should be here tomorrow morning." Beckett answered.

"Okay and he's staying until after dinner on Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, he has a business trip that he has to leave for the next day."

After everyone had finished their dishes of ice cream, Martha and Alexis cleaned up. Kate and Rick went to his office to figure out where everyone was going to sleep in the loft for the next few days.

"Come on kiddo, what's going on with you?" Martha said to her granddaughter.

"There's nothing going on, Grams. Everything is fine."

Martha didn't believe that for a second.

"I know you, sweetheart there's more than what you're letting on."

"When I am ready to share, you all will know. I promise."

After that, Alexis went up to her room as Martha read a magazine in the living room.


	66. 66

66

It was finally Thanksgiving Day. The Castle household was all abuzz in the early morning hours of the holiday as everyone was getting ready to go to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade which was set to start at 9am. Of course traipsing across the city with twin two years old and almost nine month old twins wasn't going to be an easy feat in the slightest. But Kate and Rick were quite daring so the feat would be nothing for them. The added bonus is that they had their respective parent in tow plus Alexis.

When she had gotten up that morning, Alexis had sent a quick text to Phoenix to wish him a happy thanksgiving before she went to wash away the sleep.

 _Happy Thanksgiving, Nix._

By the time Alexis had walked back into her room to get dressed, Phoenix had replied to her text.

 _Back at ya, Lex. Hope you're having a good time with your family._

Towards the end of their last date before the holiday break, Alexis had told Phoenix that she was going to the parade with her family.

 _Make sure you catch the parade. Maybe you'll see me and my family when the parade airs._

 _Will do. Enjoy the parade._

A while later, Alexis was downstairs occupying her siblings while her parents got things together. Martha was putting on the finishing touches. Jim was taking pictures of his grandchildren.

By twenty after seven that morning the entire brood was making their way to the parade. Thankfully the quad stroller was handy and was in full use that day. Everyone, including both sets of twins were bundles up quite well for the cold November day.

When they had arrived, everyone that was partaking in the parade were getting ready. The news crew that usually covered the parade were also getting ready. One of the newscasters noticed Rick out of the corner of her eye as the make - up lady was working on her.

"Looks like we've already got one celebrity here." the newscaster said to her colleague.

"Who's here?"

"Richard Castle. And it looks like he's brought his family with him."

"We should make sure he gets some camera time during the broadcast."

"Mhmm."

With that being put out there, things progressed with everyone that was at the parade.


	67. 67

67

By 9am that morning the parade was in full swing. Liam and Harley were quite excited. They were excited to see their favorite characters but like their sisters they were also excited to see Santa Clause at the end of the parade. What Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria didn't know like Alexis had known; their dad was also quite anxious to see the big jolly guy too.

"Is Santa coming soon?" Liam and Harley asked.

"Yes, he'll be coming down the parade route soon, I promise."

Shortly after that the family was joined by one of the newscasters and a cameraman.

"For all of you out there watching here's a bit of a Thanksgiving treat for you; New York's very own mystery master, Richard Castle."

"It's good to see you too, Savannah. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone." Castle said.

"Looks like you have quite the following today."

"Yes, my wife and I decided to start a new tradition with our kids."

The newscaster said hello to Kate and asked her what she thought of Rick's latest Nikki Heat book. As the doting, proud wife; Kate sang her praises of the latest Nikki Heat book.

"I'm proud to have been his inspiration and I am proud to be his wife." Beckett said.

Following the interview, the family was left to enjoy the rest of the parade. The newscaster had spotted another New York native attending parade.

Mr. Bronx Native; Billy Joel. Of course the newscaster asked for a brief rendition of _Piano Man_ to which everyone else around Billy had seconded.

While Billy sang part of his song, Kate and Rick could help but sing along. Hearing the song performed live right on the spot reminded them of when they had started to sing it on the way out of the precinct with the boys and the Captain.

Just as the clock ticked closer to noon, Santa himself was making his way down the parade route. Rick and the kids; Alexis included, all lit up with joy the second they had laid eyes on Santa.

"And so it begins." Beckett said to her mother in law in reference to Rick's childlike nature.

"That it does, darling that it does."


	68. 68

68

Rick and Kate were up late a number of nights after the Thanksgiving holiday. All four kids were fast asleep in their cribs upstairs. Alexis had gone back to school over the holiday weekend. Jim had gone home after desert and coffee on the holiday. At the moment, Martha was up in her room reading as her son and daughter in law were in the living room unwinding from the day.

Even though baseball season had been long over and neither of the New York baseball teams had made it through to the World Series, the wheels started to spin in Kate's mind. Kate had gone back to the Cano Vega case they had almost four years prior.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" Castle asked.

Kate had been laying on top of Rick on the couch just like she always did whenever they stayed up late.

"I was just thinking of when we found Cano Vega at his baseball field…" Beckett said.

"What about the Vega case?"

"Do you remember the conversation we had with Espo when the three of us walked up to the body that night?"

In that moment, Rick flashbacked to the night that they had gotten to Cano Vega field.

 _Victim is a Hispanic male, mid – 30's. A local spotted him when he was out walking his dog around 10:30. His wallet's missing. If it was a robbery, I bet my week's salary that the killer didn't know who he was rolling._

 _You ID'ed him without a wallet?_

 _Unfortunately._

 _You know the guy?_

 _Everybody in New York knows the guy._

 _Cano Vega, the baseball player._

 _Yep._

 _Cano Vega? Are you sure?_

 _He was my first – round draft pick in my fantasy league three years running. .314 batting average, 4 gold gloves, and one…championship ring._

 _I almost caught one of his homers once. He had just came to the States from Cuba, and my dad took us out to the bleachers over at Shea._

 _I didn't know you were a baseball fan._

 _It's genetic, on my dad's side. He's been taking me to games since I was 3._

"Yeah I remember." Castle replied.

"Well then you recall when you found out that I am a baseball fan."

"It's genetic, on your Dad's side." Castle said quoting what Kate had said to him three years before.

Kate smiled. "Yes, it is. Anyway I was just thinking of when I would continue Dad's tradition."

"Well you said that he's been taking you to games since you were three."

"He has."

"So what's the problem, Kate? Liam and Harley will be three years old in a few months. The new season starts two months after their birthday."

"I know that, babe. What I am questioning is if I should take them once they reach the age I was or if I should wait a year for when they are four."

With that, Rick and Kate continued their discussion for a bit until two munchkins stood before them in the living room. Liam and Harley had climbed out of their respective cribs while their parents were talking.

"Guess it's time we get them out of their cribs." Castle said.

"I guess so."

After that, Rick and Kate scooped up their kids to bring them back to bed before they themselves turned in for the night.


	69. 69

69

"I hear you two had a jail break last night." Martha said the following morning.

"We did, Kate and I were talking when these two monkeys stood before us over there." Castle said.

"Did you two climb out of your cribs?"

"Yup."

"Yeah."

While Martha and Rick took care of the older set of twins, Kate was taking care of the younger set in their bedroom.

"Why didn't you two come into my room?" Martha asked her grandkids.

"I don't know." Liam replied.

"I wanted Mama and Daddy." Harley said.

Rick and Martha shared a look just as Kate came downstairs with the girls.

"Avery and Aria have clean diapers now."

"Okay, did they eat?"

"Of course they did."

The game plan for the day was that Liam and Harley were going out with their parents to pick out their big kid beds while Martha looked after the girls. So once breakfast was done and cleaned up, it was time to get going. Rick and Kate bundled the kids up before they pulled their coats on.

Following the Thanksgiving holiday, it seemed that New York was getting an early start to the winter season. Liam and Harley were quite excited about the impending adventure they were about to partake in.

"Have fun picking out your new beds." Martha said to her grandson and granddaughter as she gave them a goodbye hug.

"We will."

After the kids replied, they held one of their parents' hands and headed out of the loft beside their parents. Martha was looking forward to what Liam and Harley choose when it came to their new beds.

Rick and Kate had their own predictions when it came to what beds their kids were going to choose. They thought that Liam would either choose a _Star Wars_ bed since he seemed to be taking to the sci-fi genre like his parents had. The other option that came to mind for Liam was a Disney/Pixar _Cars_ bed after he had seen the movies.

For Harley, they thought she would either choose a _Hello Kitty_ bed or a Disney Princess bed. All they could do at the moment was wait and see what made the final cut.


	70. 70

70

As soon as the months had changed from November to December the countdown to Christmas was underway. Rick counted down the days with Liam and Harley every day. Over the course of one December night, New York City was completely blanketed in snow to the point where it was hard for Kate, Rick and the boys to get out of their homes to get to the precinct for the work day. Montgomery was commanding what he had for a homicide unit that day from his home.

While Kate enjoyed the time she had with her husband, their kids and her mother in law; she hoped that there wouldn't be a murder that would require her and her team to investigate. Rick checked in with Alexis, who was snowed in on campus after he had opened the Advent calendars that he and Kate had gotten for their eldest set of twins to open. Liam and Harley looked forward to the little pieces of chocolate that were in each of the Advent windows.

"I should've gotten one for you, babe." Beckett teased as she watched Rick help their son and daughter open _the fourth window on their respective Advent calendars._

"Very funny, Kate."

Martha and Kate shared a laugh.

"I got myself one the other day." Castle admitted.

With that, Rick tossed the piece of chocolate he had taken out of his own calendar and caught it in his mouth a second later.

"Laser tag, Daddy?" Harley asked.

Recently Rick had gotten Liam and Harley into playing to laser tag just as he had with Alexis when she was the age her brother and sister are.

Kate was happy to see that Rick was doing the same things that he had done with Alexis when she was younger with Liam and Harley.

"Yeah sure."

After learning that Kate was pregnant with Liam and Harley two years ago, Rick had gotten more laser tag gear for when the time came to continue the laser tag tradition. Of course after they had learned about Avery and Aria, the laser tag gear grew one more time so that there was enough gear for everyone.

Liam and Harley cheered with pure joy in their voices after Rick had said yes.

"Go get your gear and suit up." Castle instructed his kids.

Liam and Harley ran off to get their laser tag stuff while Rick stayed beside Kate for a minute or two longer.

"Oh go ahead already. Go ahead and defend Voltar before rising through the ranks of the omniverse." Beckett said giving her husband all clear.

Martha muffled a laugh as she remembered when her son had first mention Voltar when he was working on the Melanie and Samuel Cavanaugh case with Kate four years prior.

Rick quickly got to his feet and went to suit up like the kids were doing at the moment.


	71. 71

71

One day in the weeks that separated Thanksgiving and Christmas, the city was abuzz with people in full holiday shopping mode. There was still snow on the ground from the previous storm but it wasn't a problem for people driving or walking the streets. That day, Rick and Kate were amongst the crowd as they tried to put a dent in their Christmas shopping at the very least. After all they did have a lot of people to shop for this year.

"What's the plan of attack?" Castle inquired.

"I think we should start with those that we definitely know what we are giving them." Beckett answered.

"Espo, Lanie, Ryan and the Captain."

"Exactly; then we'll take on our five, my dad and your mom."

"Okay." Castle said.

With that, Kate intertwined her arm with Rick's as the turned the corner. As soon as they had turned the corner on 42nd Street, Rick and Kate bumped into a familiar face and a not so familiar face.

"Mom, Dad; funny bumping into you here." Alexis said.

"Hi Alexis." Castle said as he sized up Phoenix.

It didn't take Rick and Kate long to notice that their daughter had her hand laced with the guy's hand.

"Doing a bit of Christmas shopping, Lex?" Beckett asked.

"Yeah."

"Who's this?" Castle said getting right to the point.

"Subtly is not your forte is it?" Beckett asked her husband.

"Mom, Dad; this is Phoenix. Phoenix Matthews."

There was a slight pause as Phoenix let go of Alexis's hand so he could shake hands with Rick and Kate.

"Mr. Castle, it's nice to meet you. And I have to say that I am a fan of your books. Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat are great." Phoenix said.

Alexis and Kate shared a look as Phoenix smooshed Rick. After Rick nodded, Phoenix turned his attention to Kate.

"Mrs. Castle, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet you too, Phoenix."

After talking with Phoenix and Alexis for a while everyone went their separate ways so they could continue on with their shopping plans.

"Guess we have to get something for Phoenix now." Castle commented as they came up to one of the many stores.

"Well he is a part of Alexis's life from the looks of it."

"Oh okay."

Rick held the door open for his wife when they had reached one of the entrances into the first store they came upon.

* * *

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving Everyone.


	72. 72

72

"What's going on, babe?" Beckett asked when she came down from putting the kids down for their afternoon naps.

"Just a bit of writing."

"Derrick Storm or Nikki Heat?"

"Neither."

Kate was taken aback a bit. Rick was usually working on a book for one of his two characters. So hearing that he wasn't working on a book for either story was something that was completely out of left field.

"Okay then what is this new book about?" Beckett asked.

"At this moment, all I have is that it is a children's book."

"Well that was informative."

"Don't worry I'll let you read the manuscript before I send it to Gina."

"I'm holding you to that."

With that Kate sat down next to Rick on the couch after she had picked up her copy of _Deadly Heat_. When it came to the Nikki Heat books, Rick had learned years ago that Kate must have her copy as soon as it had been finished since she was the inspiration for the main character.

"How are you liking the latest Nikki Heat?" Castle asked.

"I'm loving it."

"Well that's good."

"I hope so."

With that, Kate rested her head on Rick's lap while she continued to reading. The baby monitor resided on one of the end table after Kate brought it down with her just moments before.


	73. 73

73

In the days after Thanksgiving, Alexis and her suitemates decorated their dorm suite for Christmas. Most of the student body at Columbia University decorated their dorms for the holidays in one way or another. Rick had ordered the 15ft. Douglas fir tree they put up every year and it was on its way to the loft. The garland had arrived from the Canadian border. Rick and Kate were planning on spending the day decorating the loft. Alexis was even venturing back to the loft to help out with the decorating once she got out of her class that afternoon.

Martha was working on a test run for the Glögg that she would make on Christmas Eve. While Rick pulled out the boxes with all the Christmas decorations, Liam and Harley were listening to Kate read _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Aria and Avery were listening to the story from the play pen. They would wait until Alexis arrived to start the decorating. Midway through the story, the tree had arrived and was put up by the delivery guys.

Liam and Harley could hardly wait to decorate. Kate had teased Rick that their son and daughter got their impatient nature from him. After Rick had protested what Kate had said, Martha chimed in from the kitchen when she sided with Kate. Liam and Harley kept repeating that they wanted to decorate the tree along with the rest of the loft now instead of when their sister got there.

Just to get them to stop, Kate had come up with a way to save the majority of the decorating for when Alexis was back with the family. Each of the kids, all five of them; had two sets of stockings. Ones that went over fireplace with Martha, Rick and Kate's that would be opened on Christmas Day. The second set was knit argyle in style that had each of the kids' names embroidered on them. It was the second set that went up to each of the kids' bedrooms where they would reside until after the holiday.

Once Rick had found the storage bin that the stocking were in, Liam and Harley were chomping at the bit for their stockings. Rick pulled the first set out as quickly as humanly possible. Thankfully Liam and Harley's stockings were on top so they grabbed them in an instant before they bounded up the stairs to their room to hang them on their beds.

Shortly after Liam and Harley had made it up the stairs, Alexis had arrived. It didn't take Alexis long to notice that it looked like her family had started to decorate without her. When Rick saw the look of disappointment on his daughter's face, he tried his best to explain why things looked the way that they did. Kate stepped in to explain that they had pulled out the second set of stockings to pacify Liam and Harley.

A few hours later, Kate and Rick were they only ones that were still awake. Just as he had the night before, Rick had his laptop with him as he sat on the couch working on his next manuscript. Kate had her head resting on Rick's leg again reading by the light of the blue light of Rick's computer and the multi-colored Christmas lights they had put up awhile ago.


	74. 74

74

The weeks had passed and it was Christmas Eve Day. Rick and Kate were getting last minute stocking stuffers things. Martha and Alexis were home with the kids. Liam and Harley were quite excited that Santa would be coming to the loft that night. With Avery and Aria being halfway to their first birthday, it was a bit harder for everyone to know whether or not the girls really understood that Santa was coming that night to leave presents for everyone. The four younger kids were all sporting some sort of Christmas attire just as Alexis was. That night the twin sets would be in matching Christmas pajamas.

The pajamas that Liam and Harley would be wearing that night had _Dear Santa, I can explain. My younger sisters did it_ written on it. Avery and Aria's pajamas had _Santa, it wasn't us, it was our big sisters and big brother_ written on it.

"Are you guys excited that Santa is coming tonight?" Alexis asked her younger siblings.

"Yeah." Liam and Harley answered in unison.

The girls smiled and cooed their response. Since Avery and Aria came into the picture Rick had decided to change the family's Christmas tradition. It had made more sense to do presents on Christmas Eve and stockings on Christmas morning before the four musketeers had joined the family. Eventually when Liam and the girls were older, the family would return to the original tradition they had but for now it would be the new traditions. On Christmas Eve after dinner, the family would open the presents from the precinct. Christmas Day would now be stockings, the presents from the family along with the presents that Santa had left.

After Liam and Harley's first Christmas, Kate had told Rick that he would have to change his Christmas tradition. In a few hours, Jim would be joining his daughter's family for Christmas. The next day, Phoenix would drop by long enough to give Alexis the gift he had gotten for her before he went on a ski trip with his family.

Hours later, Rick and Kate were back from their excursion just as Martha was starting to work on the Glögg for dinner in a while. Rick took the bags from Kate and brought them to their bedroom while Kate went to check on the kids before she started making Christmas Eve dinner. Once the purchases they had been set in the master bedroom, Rick joined his mother and wife in the kitchen to help cook. Alexis spent some quality time with her younger sisters and brother.

* * *

A/N: So sorry everyone that it's been so long since the last update. As you all know, once Thanksgiving comes and goes it is full on Christmas mode. Christmas time is a multi-whammy for me in real life. Real life is also keeping me busy in more that one way. After today's update(s) I am not sure when I'll be updating this story again but do keep an eye out just in case.


	75. 75

75

Following dinner that night, Rick and Kate had a difficult time getting the four musketeers to go to bed. They were clearly too excited to sleep. Alexis and Martha were cleaning up from dinner with Jim. Once the clean-up was finished, Alexis was planning on staying up a bit longer before she turned in for the night herself since she wished to spend time with Martha and Jim. Rick and Kate were trying their best to get the kids down. Avery and Aria were a bit easier to put to bed. Liam and Harley on the other hand not so much.

"You guys want Santa to come don't you?" Beckett asked her son and daughter.

"Yes."

"Well you have to go to bed, like AJ and Ari so Santa can come." Castle said.

"Lexie."

"Lexie not in bed, daddy."

"Lexie is helping Grams and Grandpa, she'll being in bed soon."

It was clear to both Rick and Kate that their kids were thinking that Santa wasn't going to come because Alexis was still up.

"Promise?" Liam and Harley asked in unison.

"We promise."

With that, the kids were all finally settled in bed. Rick and Kate left the bedroom to rejoin the others downstairs.

"The kids finally go down for the night?" Martha asked.

"Yes finally." Castle answered.

"Aria and Avery went to bed without a problem…"

"I'm guessing that Liam and Harley didn't go to bed as easy as their sisters."

"No Dad, they were resisting because Alexis is still up. They think that she is keeping Santa from coming here." Beckett answered.

The grandparents shared a laugh as they recalled all the times when they had a hard time putting their respective child to bed on Christmas Eve. Once Rick and Kate had settled into the living room, the group stayed up a bit longer. Before they all turned in for the night they put the presents under the tree and the stocking stuffers in the stockings over the fireplace. Rick let Kate lead him into their room that night as Martha, Alexis and Jim went to bed upstairs.

* * *

A/N: Merry Christmas Everyone.


	76. 76

76

Christmas Day had finally arrived much to Liam and Harley's joy. The two of them wasted no time when it came to getting out of bed and getting everyone up. Liam and Harley bounded down the hallway to where Martha's room was.

"Grams!"

"Grams!"

Both Liam and Harley pounded on Martha's bedroom door as they called for her.

"Come on in kiddos." Martha responded.

With that invite; Martha sat up in her bed as her grandkids came into her bedroom.

"What can I do for you two?"

"It's Christmas, Grams. It's Christmas!" Liam and Harley shouted at the top of their lungs.

"Really, my darlings. I had no idea."

"Can we see if Santa came?" the twins asked anxiously.

"Yes, but first we should make sure everyone else is awake."

Liam and Harley got off of Martha's bed quickly so that Martha could get up.

"Let's go Grams!"

Martha followed her grandkids out of her bedroom as they made their way to the room that Jim had spent the night. Once again the twins were pounding on the door trying to get their grandpa up. Jim was ready and joined the group in a matter of minutes. With both of their grandparents up, Liam and Harley made a beeline for Alexis's room while their grandparents went to get Avery and Aria. It wasn't long after Avery and Aria were in the arms of their grandparents that they were joined by their brother and sisters before they all headed downstairs.

When they were on the main floor, Martha and Jim gave the girls to Alexis so they could get the coffee going. Alexis was taking her siblings into their parents' bedroom to wake them up. Once inside the bedroom, Alexis carefully sat on the end of the bed with Avery and Aria. She then helped Liam and Harley onto the bed. After everyone was situated on the bed, Alexis counted to one from three.

"Merry Christmas!" Liam, Harley and Alexis shouted as their sisters babbled in unison.


	77. 77

77

When it came to looking back at Christmas in hindsight, both sets of twins made out like bandits. In the week in between Christmas and the start of the New Year, the toys that the kids had gotten for Christmas were everywhere in the loft. On Christmas Day; Avery and Aria had opted to start walking for the first time. Thankfully Rick had his video camera was already rolling when the girls decided to take on yet another milestone in their young lives. Kate and Rick wanted to everything the kids did documented in some way just like every parent in the world wanted to once they became parents.

"What time is your Dad coming?" Castle asked as he and Kate were putting together appetizer platters in the kitchen.

Liam, Harley, Avery and Aria were all playing in the living room with their toys from Christmas. Martha went to the local liquor store to get the bottle of champagne that they still needed for when the ball dropped in Times Square. Alexis was sitting on the couch send a quick couple of texts to her suitemates and other friends from college to wish them a happy and healthy new year.

"Not sure, babe. Dad said he had some things to look over for work before he comes over." Beckett answered.

"Okay."

"He'll be here before the ball drops."

After that, Alexis wandered into the kitchen after she messed with her siblings' hair on her way pass them. When the ball dropped in a few hours, Kate would be getting her first kiss from Rick to start off the New Year. There was a good chance that Martha would have someone too. Jim would likely give each of the four musketeers a kiss on the head just to keep with the New Year tradition.

"Mom, Dad; got a question for the two of you." Alexis said.

"Fire away, Lex." Beckett answered after taking a bite of the baby shrimp she had dipped in cocktail sauce.

"I was just wondering if it was okay with you guys if Phoenix came over to ring in the New Year with us. I mean you two will each other at midnight…"

Rick and Kate shared a quick look.

"And knowing Grams, she'll have whoever she picked up recently."

The family has met Phoenix on Christmas Day when he had dropped by to give Alexis her present. Since that day the family had gotten to know Phoenix better. It was quite clear that the family liked Phoenix better than Kameron, then again they'd probably like just about any guy more than Kameron at this point.

Rick tried his best to hold back the smirk that came to him after the last thing that Alexis had said.

"You want to know if Phoenix can come over tonight?" Castle stated.

"Pretty much."

Once again, Rick and Kate shared a look before they gave Alexis an answer.

"Sure, Phoenix can come over. No sense in you not having someone to ring in the new year with."

"Thank-you." Alexis said as she hugged both of her parents before she went to invite Phoenix over.

* * *

Hope Everyone has a happy, healthy and safe new year. Happy New Year to all of my readers.


	78. 78

78

"Phoenix is on his way over. Thanks again for letting him come over." Alexis said.

"You're quite welcome, Lex."

Kate took a quick look at her phone when she saw the reflection on one of the stainless steel canisters on the island counter when it lit up after a text had come through.

"Dad is on his way too."

Seconds after that, Martha had come into the loft from the errand she was taking care of. Just as predicted by Alexis, Martha had found someone at the liquor store and she had invited said guy over for the New Year's festivities.

"Everything is looking good darlings." Martha said as she set the champagne bottles down.

"Thank-you mother."

Martha kissed her grandkids on the head before she went up to change into the outfit was planning on wearing for the get together they were hosting. It wasn't long after Martha had stepped into her room, that Phoenix had knocked on the front door and was let in.

"Happy New Year everyone." Phoenix said.

Everyone that was in the room, reciprocated the sentiment before Phoenix and Alexis sat down in the living room. Jim arrived shortly after Phoenix followed by the guy that Martha had met in the liquor store. The only other invitees that were still on their way were Lanie, Javi, Kevin, Jenny and Sarah Grace. Montgomery was heading to his in-laws' house with his wife and their kids to ring in the new year.

A few hours later the festivities were in full swing. The ball would be taking it's trip down the pole in a matter of a few hours. Rick and Kate had put the four musketeers down for a nap when Sarah Grace had gone down for a nap so they could all be up to ring in the new year.

While talking with Kate's Dad, both Kevin and Javi were scoping out Phoenix. It had been obvious since the day that Rick had weaseled his way into the precinct that the boys would be the protective big brothers in Alexis's life that she never had. That was reinforced when the twin sets came into the picture. For the most part, the same thing went for Sarah Grace when she was born.

"We should run a background check on this guy." Javi said.

"Definitely, but it has to be on the sly." Kevin commented.

With that the boys nodded in agreement as they continued to enjoy the festivities.


	79. 79

79

In a mere few moments before the ball in Times Square began its descent down to the roof of the One Times Square building. The adults were the only ones that were still awake at this point. Sarah Grace and the twin sets were fast asleep. In the hands of the adults were champagne filled glasses for the toast after the ball dropped.

On the television was Dick Clark's successor, Ryan Seacrest and his co-host who were getting ready for the final countdown to 2014. Everyone in New York and across the country were still in the nostalgic stage since it was only the second New Year's Eve celebration without the legend himself at the helm.

"Is everyone ready?" Castle asked just before the countdown clock on the television reached the last ten seconds.

"Yes!" the guests responded.

The couples were all together by this point. Jim had settled on to the couch next to his four youngest grandkids. Not having his wife at his side around this time of the year was always bittersweet for Jim, but seeing his daughter happy made up for it a bit.

"10…."

"9….."

"8…."

"7…."

"6…."

"5…."

"4…."

"3…."

"2…."

"1…."

"Happy New Year!"

Within seconds of the New Year ball reaching its destination, toasts were made and the couples engaged in a New Year kiss per the tradition.

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Castle." Castle said to his wife once they pulled back from each other.

"Happy New Year, Mr. Castle." Beckett responded.

After the Happy New Year sentiment had been exchanged, Martha's guest left for the night. Jim and Martha brought the twin sets up to their beds while Alexis said goodbye to Phoenix. Rick wanted to start up a game of poker but everyone was tired so it had to wait.

"He just wants to play a round of Texas Hold'em after he got beat the last time." Beckett said.

"Before the Cynthia Dern murder." Javi stated.

"Thanks Bro for that reminder." Castle chimed in with a side glance to his wife as he spoke.

"Next time, babe. Promise."

"Oh okay." Castle said doing his best defeated child impression.

After that; the boys, Jenny, Lanie and Sarah Grace all headed home.

"Time for bed?" Beckett asked just as their respective parent came into view.

"Sounds good to me."

The family said their goodbyes to Jim just before he headed out like the others.

"Happy New Year, Katie." Jim said as he kissed his daughter goodbye on the cheek.

"Happy New Year, Dad. Thanks for coming."

"Any time."

Once Kate saw her Dad get into the taxi cab that had stopped for him on the street below, she turned to Rick and took his hand in hers as she led him to their bedroom. Martha and Alexis were already making their way to their rooms at that point.


	80. 80

80

It had dawned on Martha following the births of her grandson and granddaughters that things at the loft were a bit crowded with seven people living under the same roof. Things were overcrowded more when Alexis was visiting or home on break. Even though there was a good chance that Alexis would end up in an apartment of her own after she graduated from college it didn't help the current living situation at the loft.

Martha had come to the conclusion that moving into her own apartment would be the best solution. She didn't want to damper anyone's holiday by telling them what she had decided on. Martha would wait until after the new year was fully underway before she told anyone.

In the days that followed New Year's Eve and New Year's Day, Martha was scoping out how things were going before she made an announcement in regards to her decision. Over breakfast that morning, Martha figured that it was the best time to tell everyone her decision.

"Darlings, there is something I have to tell you." Martha said.

"Are we calling Nick, Uncle Nick now?" Castle questioned.

"No."

"Well then, what's the news; Grams?"

"I have decided that the time has come for me to get a place of my own."

As the kids munched on their cereal, it had sunk in that things were on the verge of changing. Alexis wasn't too sure of where she stood on the whole subject matter. After all these years Martha had been a main stay at the loft and it had always been a comfort for Alexis knowing that whenever she came home, Martha would be there. Rick on the other hand, couldn't seem to stop grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Martha could see the sadness in her granddaughter.

"You don't want to stay here. Don't the five of us keep you, young and happy?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yes darling, yes all of you do. But this whole situation with me living here was only meant to be a temporary arrangement."

After a bit more of talking, Martha sought her son's take on her decision to move out. Just as he had reacted when she contemplated moving in with Chet Palaburn following his proposal, Rick reacted the same fashion. This time though he got a jab in the side from Kate.

"Come on, Rick. She's looking to see if this is alright with you."

Rick nodded before he turned his attention back his mother to tell her what he thought.


	81. 81

81

While Rick talked to his mother about her moving out of the loft, Kate and Alexis cleaned up from breakfast before they tended to the four musketeers. Across town at the precinct, Kevin and Javi had gotten in earlier than normal to do what they had agreed upon at the New Year's Eve party their friends had hosted just days beforehand. They knew that they had a limited amount of time to run the background check on Phoenix before Kate and Rick came in for the work day.

"What's the kid's name?" Javi asked once he and Kevin sat down at their respective desks in the bull pen in homicide.

"Phoenix Matthews." Kevin answered.

After getting Phoenix's name from his partner; Javi typed it into the search box and waited for the results. Midway through the search process while the boys waited, Captain Montgomery came in for the work day. Out of the corner of his eye, Montgomery had caught a glimpse of what his detectives were up to. Shortly after setting his things down in his fishbowl of an office; the Captain ventured back into the bull pen.

"You two are in early this morning…" Captain Montgomery said as he came up behind the boys.

"Yes sir." the boys replied in unison.

"Then what are you up to?"

Javi and Kevin didn't know what to say.

"Well Detectives, what are you doing?" Captain Montgomery asked again.

"We're just running a background check, sir."

"On a Phoenix Matthews."

"Yes sir."

"Is he a suspect in an investigation?"

"No sir."

There a moment of silence between the three men before any of them said a word.

"Phoenix Matthews, is he the kid that Castle said was dating his daughter?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir."

It was as the boys answered his query that Captain Montgomery understood the motivation behind the secretive background check his detectives were currently engaged in.

"Carry on…. Just get it done before Beckett and Castle get in." Captain Montgomery advised as he headed back to his office.

With that the boys went back to waiting for the background search results. In a matter of a few minutes after Montgomery was back at his desk, the boys got the results on the background check.

"There's nothing on the kid." Javi said somewhat disappointed.

"Well that's a good thing considering the last guy Alexis dated turned out to be a loser."

Moments later, Kate and Rick were stepping off of the elevator.


	82. 82

82

Alexis's fall/winter break had come to an end twenty days following the start of 2014 right after the University had been closed to observed Martin Luther King Jr. Day for the year. The new year was fully underway for the most part by the time that January 31st had come around again. Throughout the course of the school week the entire student body had seen the countless flyers posted around campus that advertised the University sponsored party of the new semester.

Later that night, the University's favorite time period themed party would be in full swing. Alexis and her suitemates were planning on attending the party. Phoenix was also planning on going to the party. Alexis and Phoenix had already planned on going to the party together as a 1920's couple. Each of Alexis's suitemates were also going to the party with their respective boyfriends. The girls that Alexis had been living with were still in the early stages of their respective relationships unlike Alexis and Phoenix who had been together for a number of months now.

"So do you have any idea of which eras the girls are going as to the party?" Phoenix asked as he and Alexis were getting lunch at the University's on campus café that afternoon.

"I have no idea. The last I heard, they were all trying to figure that out."

"Okay."

For a brief moment, Alexis studied the look on Phoenix's face to try and get read on what was really going through Phoenix's mind at the moment. Just like Kate had always been able to tell what Rick was thinking since they had first met, Alexis was starting to do the same with Phoenix.

"What are you doing, Lex?" Phoenix asked.

"Trying to figure out what you're thinking about." Alexis answered.

"Because you come from a long line hucksters and charlatans?" Phoenix playfully teased.

"Exactly."

"So what am I thinking about?"

There was a pause in the conversation.

"You're thinking that you want us to stop studying and you want us to go back to your dorm for some alone time before the party tonight. Before your roommates get back." Alexis said in response.

"And what are the chances of that happening, Lex?"

"Pretty decent chances, but I did say that I want to take things slow between us."

In his mind at that moment, Phoenix was cursing Kameron out as he and Alexis continued to study.


	83. 83

83

"Are you ready to go?" Alexis asked from Phoenix's bathroom.

"Just about." Phoenix answered.

"Okay, I'll be done soon."

In a few minutes later, Alexis walked out of Phoenix's bathroom in her 1920's outfit. Once Phoenix caught a glimpse of Alexis when she had joined him, he was instantly stunned beyond belief.

"So what do you think?" Alexis said as she slowly turned in the place where she was standing.

"You look absolutely amazing, Lex."

"Thank you."

The two of them shared a kiss before Phoenix picked up his wallet to stick it in his back pants pocket before they left for the party.

After arriving at the party, Alexis had taken note that her suitemates were already there with their respective boyfriends. Ryder and Logan were representing the 1960's. Aspen and Tyler were sporting Steampunk clothing. Then Rowan and Brett were embodying the 1930's.

Hours into the dancing and the good time, Alexis caught a glimpse out of the corner of her eye of someone that she was hoping she wouldn't see while at the party. Alexis was trying her best to avoid the person she saw. She was hoping that he wouldn't see her, the last thing that Alexis wanted was a fight breaking out at the party.

Alexis was also hoping that Phoenix would stay focus on her for the rest of the party. Across the room, Alexis's suitemates saw the look on Alexis's face then saw what was causing the look when their gazes traveled across the floor. In that instant there was an unspoken agreement between the four girls as they danced with their dates. Ryder, Rowan and Aspen would do everything they could to keep everything in a calm state that they were currently in.

By 11pm, the party was over for the most part so Alexis and Phoenix left. Chaos was avoided to the fullest extent. As they walked back to Phoenix's dorm, Alexis was wishing that her college career was over now instead of when it was supposed to be. She wanted to be as far away from the person she saw at the party as she could be. It was then that she decided that when she had a free moment to spare, looking for an apartment that would fall into the one requirement she had before she said anything to her parents. After all Alexis did have a lot of things to think over before committing to anything.


	84. 84

84

One afternoon when things were moving at a slow pace during the workday, Kate had ducked out for a while. On her way out she let the boys know that they could reach her via cell phone if needed. Kevin and Javi were completely curious as to where Kate was going in the middle of the day.

"What should we tell Castle when he asks where you are?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, make something up."

With that being said, Kate stepped onto the elevator when the elevator doors opened after they had reached the floor that the homicide resided on. The boys were still curious when it came to what Kate was up to.

It didn't take Kate long to get to where she was heading to that afternoon. With the sound of bells that were attached to the front door of Kate's destination let the people inside know that Kate had walked in.

"Can I help you, Ma'am?" one of the shop's employees asked when she saw Kate standing away from the front door.

"Yes I'm here to get some work done." Beckett answered.

"What are piece are you interested in?"

"I'm thinking of doing this." Beckett said as she held up a piece of paper that had all five of the kids' names written in Japanese accompanied by the dates of birth for each of the kids.

"May I ask what it says?" the tattoo shop employee asked.

"It's my kids names."

"You have five kids….Wow."

Kate knew what the tattoo shop employee meant with what she last said. It was the same response she got when people found out that she was the mother of five kids. It was that look that said _Oh wow, had five kids in a nine - year time frame_. Sometimes Kate explained the situation whereas other times she didn't. This was one of those times.

"Yes I do." Beckett replied.

"Okay then, let me see if there is an available tattooist."

With that the tattoo shop employee disappeared to the back to see if one of her co-workers were available. A matter of minutes later, the girl who had greeted Kate when she walked out came back up front with a co-worker.

"This is Jacob, one of our tattooists."

Kate shook Jacob's hand before they headed back to one of the rooms to start working on the tattoo that Kate wanted.

"How did you want this to look? Where did you want it?"

Kate had to think over the answers to that before she responded.


	85. 85

85

By the time that the work day was done, Kate was doing everything that she could to keep her shoulder blade from getting hit. The minute that it did, Kate would cringe a bit in pain. Of course one of the times that Kate ended up cringing in a bout of pain, Rick was right there. Concern instantly came to Rick when he saw the cringed look on his wife's face.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Castle asked.

"It's nothing, babe don't worry about it. I'm fine." Beckett said.

"You don't look like you're fine to me."

Kate gave Rick a look.

"You know what I mean, I didn't mean that you don't fine in that sense."

From time to time, Kate did take a bit of joy from torturing Rick. This just so happened to be one of those times. Once he was convinced that Kate was okay, Rick went back to gathering his things before he and Kate left for the night.

Later on that night following dinner, when the kids were coming out of their baths another cringe moment came about for Kate. Rick was right there yet again.

"Okay, Kate; what is going on? That's the second time tonight you've had that reaction." Castle said as he noticed that one of their kids was pulling at the collar of Kate's shirt.

Rick caught a brief glimpse of Kate's artwork on her left shoulder blade before Kate fixed her shirt. As he stood nearby with a towel in hand while he waited for Kate to hand over their kid to him.

"What's that on your shoulder?" Castle asked.

"Oh that… that's nothing."

After the kids were in bed for the night, there was another opportunity for Rick to get an answer from Kate. And he seized the moment just as expected. As Kate grabbed a towel to wrap around herself in their bathroom, the bathroom mirror showed the reflection of Kate's tattoo.

"Is that what you went to get done earlier today?" Castle called into the bathroom from their bedroom.

Kate was in the middle of tucking the towel under her left arm when it had dawned on her that Rick got a clear shot of her tattoo.

"Maybe…" Beckett said coyly as she came into their bedroom.

"What does it say?"

"It's the kids' name and their birthdays."

"Just the musketeers?"

"Them and Lex."

A smile came to Rick's face as he came around to kiss Kate after she had gotten settle under the bedding on their bed once she was in her pajamas.

"I like it." Castle said in between kisses.

"Well that's good."

Shortly after that, the two of them turned in for the night.


	86. 86

86

Alexis had asked to go out to lunch with Kate and Martha one afternoon following Kate's venture into the world of body art. Kate's shoulder was feeling better when she was getting ready to meet up with Martha and Alexis than it was when she had gotten the tattoo done. The ladies were meeting for lunch at Le Cirque after Alexis got out of her morning class. Martha was taking a break from her apartment search to have lunch.

"How's your shoulder, Kate?" Castle asked as he saw his wife getting ready to go out.

"It's a little sore, but it's better than it was the other day."

"That's good."

After the quick chat between them, Rick switched shirts. Rick had the misfortune of having food thrown at him by Avery and Aria a few minutes prior. When Kate had seen what their daughter's had done, she tried very hard not to laugh. Kate recalled what happened following the girls' impromptu food fight as she pulled her shirt over her head.

 _Do not laugh._

 _I'm not laughing._

 _You do not laugh. Get me a towel._

"What's so funny, Kate?" Castle asked.

"This…" Beckett responded when she held up Rick's stained shirt.

"Thanks a lot."

When Rick had taken his shirt from Kate to put in the hamper in their bathroom for the next time they did the laundry, Kate grabbed the rest of her things before heading out.

Midway through lunch that afternoon, the collar of Kate's shirt had moved a bit to reveal a portion of her tattoo just as Alexis was coming back from the ladies' room.

"What's that on your shoulder, Mom?" Alexis asked as she sat down again in between Kate and Martha at the table.

"Oh that. That is a bit of art work."

"You got a tattoo. What did you get?"

There was a pause before any of them said a word.

"Katherine, darling that is beautiful." Martha said in that knowingly way that she had about her.

Alexis sat there trying to get on the same thought train her grandmother had just boarded.

"I had your name along with your sisters and brother's name tattooed on my shoulder blade with your respective birthdays, all in Japanese script."

A smile came to Alexis's face as she leaned over to hug Kate.

"Thanks Mom." Alexis whispered to Kate as they hugged.

"Anytime, Lex. Anytime."


	87. 87

87

All three ladies returned to the loft after their lunch. When they had walked in, Rick was running around like a chicken with his head cut off so to speak. Liam and Harley were running opposite directions from each other at the same time as they were embracing their daredevil side. Avery and Aria were running around the living room at the same time.

Rick was very happy to see Kate when she walked in with Martha and Alexis. Kate wondered how in the world all the chaos that was before her could've happened within the hour or so that she was out of the loft.

"Need some help, babe?" Beckett asked when she had set her things down.

"I think that it's clear that I do." Castle replied.

Once Kate came to Rick's aide, things settled down with the four musketeers long enough for Rick to have a moment to breathe.

"So Dad, why didn't you get a tattoo like Mom did?" Alexis asked.

"It hasn't crossed my mind to."

"What do you think of Katherine's?"

"I like it a lot."

"It's very Angelina Jolie-ish." Alexis commented.

"Yes it is"

"Angelina's tattoo is the map coordinates of where each of her children were born."

"The things we mothers do for our kids." Martha said.

Over the next few hours, Alexis had told her parents and grandmother what had happened since she had gone back to school including the party she had gone to with Phoenix. She even told them who she had seen at the party and who he was with at the party. Throughout the course of the conversation, Alexis said that she wanted to move away once she had graduated from Columbia University.

Rick reminded Alexis that running away from things wouldn't solve things. He also told her that he would support her no matter what she chose to do following her graduation. Since it had gotten so late and it was around dinner time after the conversation, Alexis had decided to stay for dinner before she called for an Uber car to bring her back to the University later on that night.


	88. 88

88

Weeks later, things were pure chaos yet again at the Castle household. Martha was still in the middle of her search for a place of her own. Rick and Kate had been bac from their ski weekend getaway in Vermont for some time now. While they were away, Martha had volunteered to watch her grandson and granddaughters. Midway through the weekend, Martha called Jim in as back up help with their grandkids.

During the course of their trip, on one of their ventures out onto the slopes at the resort they were staying at, Rick had attempted to do a tail grab while he and Kate made their way down the hill. Needless to say, Rick didn't have the best of luck like he normally had when he did a tail grab. Following the incident on their getaway, Rick had his knee immobilized by a brace while he had to resort to using a wheelchair and crutches to get around.

On this particular morning, Rick was getting around the loft in the wheelchair he had been sent home with. The kids had on different occasions since the incident bumped into Rick's busted up knee causing Rick to cringe in pain.

"Just two more weeks, babe and this will be nothing but a memory." Beckett said as she came up to relive her husband from the itch on his foot that he was enduring.

"It's already been two weeks, Kate. Two more weeks will be an eternity."

"Well then maybe that will teach you not to show off like you did."

Rick just shook his head. "I can do a tail grab, I swear."

"Ah huh." Beckett said as she went into full on super mom mode.

In a few minutes, Kate would be leaving for work soon which would leave Rick to his own devices especially when it came to taking care of the kids.

"Are the boys picking you up again?" Castle asked.

"Yes, they're on their way. We just got a case."

"Aw man, I'm missing another case."

All Kate did was give Rick a look that said all that she needed it too.

"I can consult by phone if needed."

With that offer being put out in the universe, Kate's ride showed up. The boys busted Rick's chops a bit before they left with Kate for the workday.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long yet again to post chapter(s) in this fanfiction, I've been mulling things over for this chapter and the next since the last time this fanfiction has been updated. Also along with the rest of the 'Harry Potter' generation which I am honored to be a part of, I am still reeling from the loss of actor Alan Rickman who portrayed Professor Severus Snape in all eight Harry Potter films which also delayed the writing a bit. #RIPAlanRickman


	89. 89

89

Before he knew it, Rick's knee was fully healed which meant he was out of the brace finally. Rick had opted to stay home from the precinct on this particular day so that he could get some writing done on the next book in both of his book series as much as he could get done that is with four kids under the age of five running around. So Kate went into work by herself once again.

After breakfast that morning, Rick had popped in one of the kids' movies for them to watch so he could get some work done before Gina got on his case for not meeting his deadline. Minutes turned into hours before long and all four kids had fallen asleep to their movie. Rick was still typing away on his laptop. As he finished one sentence in the chapter for the next Derrick Storm book he had in the works, his phone which was sitting on the arm of the couch went off next to him.

When he looked at who was calling him, his heart literally sank inside of him. On the other end of the call was the precinct. More specifically it the uniform who had been tasked with doing the family notifications. On this particular day that job at the precinct fell on LT.

"What's going on, LT?" Castle asked.

"I hate to tell you this, man but something happened."

"Did something happen to Kate?"

"Yes, she was shot in the line of duty when she and the guys were getting a suspect this afternoon." LT said.

In that moment, Rick was processing all that he had been told. Subconsciously, Rick was in full on freak out mode which was completely understandable.

"Where is she?" Castle asked.

LT told Rick what hospital Kate had been taken to by the paramedics. Once he was off of the phone with LT, Rick made the calls he needed to make before he got the four kids up.

A while later, Rick was in the waiting area of the OR at the hospital that Kate had been brought to after she had been shot. The entire family was there with Rick along with the boys and Lanie. Alexis had been with Phoenix when she got the phone call from her dad. Phoenix made sure that Alexis got to the hospital safely and he even waited with everyone.

"Daddy, Mommy is going to be okay, right?" Liam asked.

"She isn't going to die is she?" Harley asked after her twin.

Trying to keep his composure intact, Rick took a quick calming breath. "Yes, she'll perfectly fine."

"Daddy promise?" Avery and Aria said in unison.

"Yes, I promise."

Across the way from Rick and the twin sets, Martha and Alexis knew what was really going inside of Rick's head.


	90. 90

90

The time had gone fast and slow all at the same time for Rick while everyone waiting to hear about Kate. Everyone had looks of despair and sadness as the minutes ticked on by. Martha saw the concern on her son's face and that worried her like it would all mothers. When Rick looked over to his father in law, Rick saw the look on Jim's face that Martha saw just seconds before.

"Darling, I'm sure everything is going to be alright. Katherine will make it through. She's a fighter."

"I know she will be, mother." Castle said.

Following the chat with his mother, the worrying resumed for Rick for some time until they were joined by one of the doctors that worked on Kate in the OR.

"Mr. Castle?" the doctor said when he came into the waiting area.

Rick stood up quickly once he realized what was going on. Behind Rick, Jim and Martha got up from their seats in sync before they came up behind Rick.

"Yes?" Castle asked.

The doctor told Rick everything that happened during the surgery as everyone else that was in the waiting got to their feet. Alexis and Phoenix each having a set of twins with them.

"Your wife is out of surgery."

"Will she be alright?"

"Well, during the surgery she experienced cardiac arrest. Now we were able to get her heart beating again on its own, but we'll need to watch her very closely."

"When can I see her?" Castle asked.

"Well, once the nurses get her settled we'll bring you back to her. The rest of you should get some rest." the doctor said before he left the group.

A huge sigh of relief came over everyone once they heard the news. There was a bit of waiting after the doctor left the group, but before long one of the nurses came out to the waiting room to bring Rick back to where they had moved Kate following the surgery.

When Rick had gone into see Kate; the boys and Lanie went back to work. Martha and Jim stayed with their four younger grandkids in the waiting area. Alexis and Phoenix went down to the hospital café to get something to drink for everyone.


	91. 91

91

Rick pulled one of the chairs that was in the recovery room Kate had been brought into just moments before he had walked in next to the bed Kate was in. He took her hand in his and waited for his wife to open her eyes. The nurses had hooked Kate up to some oxygen post-surgery so she had a nasal cannula on her face. Rick sat beside his wife hoping with every fiber of his being that she would wake up soon. At this point all the waiting was really starting to get to Rick.

Within seconds of closing his own eyes and re-opening them, Rick got his wish.

"Kate, Kate, Kate." Castle said softly as Kate woke up.

"Rick…"

"I'm here."

Rick waited a few more minutes for Kate to get her bearings before he said anything else.

"How are you feeling, Kate?"

"Like hell." Beckett answered.

"Well that's understandable after what you've been through."

"Yeah."

The two of them stayed in place and just took each other in while they sat in silence. Kate could tell right off of the proverbial bat what was going on in Rick's head.

"I almost lost you. We almost lost you." Castle said.

"I know. I was the one who was shot."

"I was scared to death when LT told me what happened."

"I knew you would be."

The duo stayed where they were for a bit longer before the silence was broken when their respective parent brought the twin sets in with Alexis. Phoenix waited outside in the waiting area since family was the only ones allowed in the room that Kate was in. Before Alexis had gone into the room, Phoenix told Alexis to tell Kate that he was happy that she had pulled through. Alexis said that she would relay the message when the opportunity presented itself.

Within seconds of seeing her dad, Kate saw that all the worry had dissipated from Jim's face. She knew exactly what Jim had been thinking until he heard that she was okay. It was a relief to Kate that her dad wasn't going to fall down the rabbit hole again.

Rick turned to the twin sets. "I told you so, like Grams said; your mom is a fighter. She always has been and always will."

Before long it was just Rick and Kate in the recovery room once again. Rick opted to stay with Kate as long as possible due to almost losing her. Just as the day's visiting hours were ending and the hospital staff made the announcement over the paging system, Rick got up from his chair.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Castle said.

"Sounds good."

There was a pause as Rick collected his things.

"Hey Rick…"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for not giving up on me when it came to all of this."

"Always." Castle said.

Rick walked out of the room, turning the lights off so that Kate could get some rest.

"Always." Beckett said before she drifted off to sleep.


	92. 92

92

Following Kate's surgery and her shooting, Kate was released from the hospital. When it came to work, Kevin and Javi were in charge since Kate was on now on medical leave for a few weeks. One day during her medical leave, Kate went out to run a few errands. Both sets of twins were with her while she ran her errands for two reasons. The first being that both sets of twins had attached to Kate since she got out of the hospital. As far as Kate was concerned that was completely understandable, her son and daughters had just been through something that was quite scary to them at their ages. Much like the rest of their family, the twin sets had thought that they were going to lose their mom.

The last reason was that Rick needed some time to write. Rick had tried his best to get his son and daughters to stay home so Kate could run her errands on her own. For all the obvious reasons he didn't have much luck with that. Before he had gone into his office to work, Rick helped Kate get the kids bundled up to go out with her since it was still a bit on the cold side of things outside.

"Now you guys, behave for Mommy. Maybe she'll buy you guys a little something while you are out with her." Castle said to the kids.

The kids cheered a bit after that.

"Thanks for that babe." Beckett said as she zipped up her coat.

"Anytime, Kate."

With that, Kate left with the kids.

"So what are we going to get for being good?" Harley asked as she got onto the elevator with her mom and siblings.

"Don't know yet, sweetie. Maybe we'll stop by the toy store in a while."

"Where are going to first, Mommy?" Liam asked.

"We have to get something for dinner tonight."

"Food store!" Avery and Aria said in unison.

"Yes, the grocery store."

A short cab ride later, Kate was paying the cabbie after the kids had gotten out of the cab and were standing next to her on the sidewalk. After the cabbie was paid, he sped off into the New York traffic to find another fare. Kate walked over to shopping cart return bay to get a shopping cart before they entered the grocery store. Within seconds, Aria and Avery were in the cart. Shortly after the girls were in the shopping cart, Harley and Liam were sitting in the two extra seats that the shopping cart had been equipped with. When the kids were all settled into the shopping cart, the quintet made their way into the grocery store.


	93. 93

93

Kate had opted to wait on going down the aisles of the grocery store that held the most temptation for her son and daughters until close to the end of the trip. Going through those aisles right off the bat would be a disaster waiting to happen as far as Kate was concerned. So with that settled the first place to go in the grocery store was the meat department so Kate could pick out something for dinner.

Shortly after getting to the meat department, Kate and the kids went over to where the various cuts of beef were sitting in the frozen coolers another woman came up to the same cooler after she had previously been at the cooler where the chicken was. Kate caught a glimpse of the woman that was standing beside her but just shook it off. The woman that was standing beside Kate couldn't leave it alone.

"Kate, is that you?"

The woman's voice sounded quite familiar to Kate. Subconsciously, Kate still doubted that it was her friend from high school. At least until she looked again.

"What are you doing here, Maddie?" Beckett asked.

"Just picking a few odds and ends that we need at the restaurant. You?"

"Picking up dinner for tonight so Rick can write."

"Another Nikki Heat book?" Maddie asked.

"Who knows, he just has to get some work done before his ex-wife kills him."

The ladies laughed for a minute or two.

"Mama, is that Aunt Maddie?" Harley asked.

It had been a long time since Harley and Liam had last seen Maddie. Avery and Aria had yet to meet Maddie.

"Yes, this is your Aunt."

In the moment, Maddie was a bit taken aback at how big Liam and Harley had gotten since the last time she had seen them.

"Aunt Maddie!" Liam and Harley shouted.

"Hey guys."

As Maddie set the cut of London Broil in her shopping basket, she was surprised yet again.

"I thought you guy only had three kids." Maddie said to Kate as her gaze went to Avery and Aria.

"For a brief moment we did. Alexis is away at college. So that leaves these four handfuls at home with us."

"Aunt Maddie, they are our little sisters." Liam said.

"This one is AJ…." Harley said.

"And this one is Aria."

"AJ?" Maddie questioned after Liam finished his twin's sentence.

"It's short for Avery Johanna, Mads. We gave Avery and Aria our mothers names for their middle names."

There was another break in the conversation as Kate set the steaks she had chosen in the shopping cart.

"She'd be honored, Kate; I hope you know that."

Liam and Harley looked a bit puzzled by what their Aunt had just said.

"I know she would."

With that the friends parted ways after they had promised to keep in touch with each other.

"Mommy, who was Aunt Maddie talking about?" Harley asked as they went down the aisle where the soup and rice was.

"Aunt Maddie was talking about Grandma."

"But Grams is okay."

"She was talking about my mom not Dad's mom."

"Oh."

After that the shopping trip continued on for a bit longer before the collective moved onto their next errand.


	94. 94

94

"Mama…" Harley said as they went down the soup aisle at the grocery store.

"Yes Harles?" Beckett answered.

"Are you going to tell AJ and Ari about Grandma Jo-Jo?"

"Yes I will tell them about Grandma Johanna."

"When?" Liam questioned.

"Soon, I promise."

"But when, Mama?" Harley chimed in again.

"Let's get done with our errands first, okay?"

Liam and Harley nodded yes as the grocery trip continued on.

"When are we going to get the treat, Daddy said we could get?"

"Treat, treat, treat!" Avery and Aria shouted.

"Very soon, I just have to pick up one more thing before we get something for each of you."

With that Kate picked up some cans of soup and a box of oyster crackers which were at the end of the soup aisle. Once that was taken care of, Kate pushed the cart over to where the snacks and candy were shelved

"Okay, time for you guys to choose what you want."

Cheers of joy erupted from the shopping cart. Kate took Liam and Harley out first of the cart. Kate hoped that the two of them would pacified once they had their treats. Once they were squared away it would be Avery and Aria's turn.

Liam and Harley kept running back and forth between the different kinds of candies that were on the shelf. About fifteen to twenty minutes later, Liam and Harley had chosen the candy they wanted. Liam had opted for Reese's Pieces while his twin chose Skittles.

Avery and Aria didn't take much time to choose their candy once they were out of the cart. They had both chosen milk chocolate M&M's. With that taken care of, it was time to head for the checkout at the front of the store. The cashier gave each of the kids a sticker once she rung up their candies and gave them back.

Minutes later, Kate was walking into the loft with the kids in tow. Liam and Harley wasted no time when it came to showing Rick what candy they had picked out. Avery and Aria showed Martha their candy as Kate put the groceries away.


	95. 95

95

Before they went to sleep that night, Kate put Avery and Aria to bed. Kate picked up one of the pictures that they had of Johanna in the loft just seconds before she scooped the girls up. Rick was taking of Liam and Harley when it came to them going to bed. When Kate got up to the girls' bedroom, she took a seat in the rocking chair that was near the changing table. Avery and Aria had looks of confusion as they settled down on Kate's lap.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Aria asked.

"Bed?" Avery questioned.

"In a little bit, babies."

With that Kate shifted in the rocking chair. The girls were still staring at the picture that was facing them.

"Who is that?" Avery asked.

"That is Grandma Jo -Jo, my mom."

"Oh…."

"She's your namesake, Avery."

Avery was s bit confused after that.

"Your middle name, Avery was her first name."

"Is Grandma Jo – Jo alive…"

"Like Grams?"

"And Grandpa Jim – Jim."

"No she isn't. She died when I was in college." Beckett answered.

Kate and the girls sat in the rocking chair for a while longer as stories of Johanna were shared along stories of Kate's childhood. Avery and Aria fell asleep in Kate's arms. With a great deal of care, Kate put the girls in their respective cribs. The bedroom lights were turned off in the room as Kate left.

"How did they take everything?" Rick asked.

"It was fine. They asked if she was still like Martha and Dad."

"Oh."

Kate settled into the space between Rick's arm and his body since he was laying on the couch. The two of them sat back and relaxed together for a while before they both went to bed. Martha had gone to bed while Kate was getting the girls into their cribs.


	96. 96

96

Things were calm for once for the Castle family and their extended family for the first time in a very long time. But everyone knew that the calm probably wouldn't last for long. With Kate, Javi and Kevin all being cops insanity along with chaos were the constant in their lives. When it came the Ryan household, it would be any day at this point that Jenny would give birth to their second child. Things were heating up between Javi and Lanie in the romance department. Thankfully everything was calm in the Captain's family.

Over with the Castles, it seemed like everyone was going in different directions. Martha was still looking for her perfect apartment in the city. Alexis was still trying decide on if she wanted to go for her Master's Degree. Phoenix on the other hand wanted to get Alexis away for a weekend so that she could relax some. After some convincing; Phoenix was taking Alexis down to the Big Easy, the Crescent City. So Alexis was at the loft getting some of her things to take with her on the trip.

"Promise me that you'll be safe while you're down there." Castle said.

"Relax babe, Alexis is responsible and so is Phoenix." Beckett said.

Alexis smiled as she packed a couple of tops.

"Mom is right, Dad. Everything will be fine. Phoenix and I are going to New Orleans to relax before midterms start in a few weeks."

"That and Phoenix has seen how stressed you've gotten lately, Lex."

"I know he has."

Alexis kept packing for a bit more when one of her siblings came barreling into the room.

"Lexie, where are you going?" Harley asked.

"I'm going on a trip down south with Phoenix."

"Oh."

Harley then had a sad look on her face as she made her way over to their parents.

"Harles, it will be okay."

"Do you two mind if I chat with Harley for a few minutes." Alexis said.

Rick and Kate nodded as they walked out of the room. Leaving their daughters to their own devices.

"You don't want me to go away with Phoenix?"

"No I don't want you to." Harley said.

"Why?"

"Because we need to relax a bit. I promise I will come back and maybe there will be a little something for you."

With that last bit, the frown on Harley's face turned upside down. Alexis knew that if she brought something back from New Orleans for Harley that she would have to bring something back for Liam, Avery and Aria too. Harley ran out of the room to back to playing downstairs. Shortly after that Alexis left the loft to head back to campus.


	97. 97

97

A number of days later when Alexis was down in the Big Easy with Phoenix, things in the Big Apple got a lot more interesting. Kevin and Jenny welcomed their second child, a beautiful baby boy that they ended up naming Luke Javier "LJ". Needless to say but Sarah Grace was quite happy to finally meet her baby brother once he had been born.

"I am glad to hear that everything went good with Jenny's delivery." Alexis said.

Upon hearing the news of the new arrival from the proud father himself, Rick called Alexis to tell her when Kevin scooped up his daughter to bring in to see the baby. Kevin had left Sarah Grace in the care of his and Jenny's friends while went into the delivery room with Jenny when they had arrived at the hospital. The unmistakable bond between Kevin, Kate and Javier that reminded Kevin that Sarah Grace was in good hands.

"Luke was at 8lbs and 3oz at birth."

"Wow, Luke is a big baby. Congratulate Kevin and Jenny for me."

"I will."

"Give Sarah Grace a hug for me. Same goes for LJ."

Rick said that he would and then Alexis told her dad to apologize for her absence.

"What did your dad have to say?" Phoenix asked as they walked through one of the Crescent City's parks to one of its many places to eat.

"He called to say that Kevin and Jenny had their baby."

"Oh they did, did they."

"Yeah, they had a boy; Luke Javier."

"Bet Javier was honored."

"Dad didn't say but I am sure he is. Apparently Sarah Grace couldn't wait to meet the baby."

"Just like Liam and Harley were when the girls came along from what you told me."

"Pretty much."

With that the two of them had stepped into the restaurant that they had choose to have lunch at. After they had finished their lunch, they were planning on taking in all the wonder that was New Orleans. On their walk through the city, Alexis would make a point of finding something to bring something home for her sisters and brother.


	98. 98

98

It seemed to safe to safe to say that Alexis had fallen in love with everything that New Orleans by the time that she and Phoenix had gotten back from their trip. Both Rick and Kate had a feeling that Alexis was going to move down there as soon as she graduated. Phoenix and Alexis were just walking into the Starbucks to get something to drink before they headed over to the loft to give the kids their gifts.

While she had been down in the Crescent City with Liam, Alexis had caught a glimpse of a toy store that was called Magic Box Toys. When they had gone inside, Alexis had spotted a couple of the store's Mini Micro 3 in 1 ride on scooters that were out on display while Phoenix was looking at the other toys that the store offered.

"Welcome to Magic Box Toys, Miss. Is there anything I can help you with today?" the sales person asked.

"What is the recommended age group for these?" Alexis asked.

"1 year to 5 years."

"Okay thank you."

When the sales person left to check on another customer in the store, Alexis flagged Phoenix down.

"What do you think about these?" Alexis asked when Phoenix had joined her.

"They are very Castle-ish." Phoenix answered.

Once the decision had been made on the scooters, Alexis had bought them and asked the store to ship them up to New York so they would be there when she and Phoenix got back from their trip. The store said they would ship the scooters for Alexis.

When the two young lovebirds left the store, Alexis let her parents know to keep an eye out for the package she had on its way up to the loft. She also asked them not to open it until Phoenix and her got back so she could see her siblings' reactions. After all this time, Phoenix had come to the realization that there was always room to have a good time in the Castle family. He also learned that fun could come in any form whether it was laser tag, fencing or riding around the loft on scooters.

"I wonder if the kids will like the scooters we got them." Phoenix said.

The two of them were waiting for barista to give them the drinks they had ordered just a few minutes before.

"Their last name is Castle, sweetie. It's part of their DNA to be the eternal child." Alexis answered.

After some time had passed, Phoenix and Alexis had their drinks in hand. Once they had gotten into the cab they hailed outside of Starbucks, Alexis let her family know that they were on their way over.

* * *

A/N: When Alexis called Phoenix 'Sweetie' in this chapter it was my nod to actress Alex Kingston calling her _Doctor Who_ co-star who played The Doctor the same nickname.


	99. 99

99

When the kids saw what their sister and Phoenix brought back from New Orleans, their faces had lit up like the bright lights that adore the tree they had for Christmas every year.

"I told you that they would love the scooters." Alexis said to Phoenix.

Rick and Kate pulled the scooters out of the packaging they came to the loft in. Liam and Harley couldn't wait to ride their new scooters.

"It's in the Castle DNA, right?" Phoenix commented.

Alexis nodded. As soon as Liam and Harley's scooters were free of all the packaging, the two of them were on the scooters zipping around the loft like little speed racers. Around the third lap through the living room, Avery and Aria were seated on their scooters. They were just as thrilled as their sister and brother were.

"What do you guys say to Lex and Phoenix for the scooters they gave you?" Beckett asked as Liam and Harley came by yet again.

"Thank-you Lexie and Phoenix." the kids said in unison together.

"You guys are very welcome."

With that all four kids rode around on their scooters for a while longer until it was time for dinner. While the food for dinner was in the prep stage, Alexis talked with her parents. Phoenix pushed Avery and Aria around on their scooters.

"So how did you like New Orleans?" Beckett asked.

"I loved it."

"An entertaining place, huh?" Castle said.

"Quite. It was hard to leave."

"The good places tend to be that way."

Rick smiled as he remembered the last time he was the Sapphire Coast Resort and Casino.

"Remembering the good old days, babe?" Beckett teased.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she snagged a green pepper from the salad that was being made to go with the main dish.


	100. 100

100

"So have you decide about going for your Master's Degree?" Phoenix asked as he and Alexis sat together having lunch in the University's cafeteria.

Alexis and Phoenix hadn't seen each in a number of days so they had decided to meet up for lunch. This was the time that they were able to catch up with each other before they both went to their afternoon classes.

"I think that I am going to go for my Master's degree." Alexis answered.

"Have you decided if you're going to stay here or go elsewhere?"

"Nope, I haven't yet. All I know is that I don't want to go too far."

"Because of your brother and sisters?"

"Yeah, I want to be a part of their lives. I want to see them grow up."

Phoenix as he took a bite of his lunch. "Well that's completely understandable."

"I thought so."

There was a pause in the conversation as Alexis took a bite of her lunch and saw her roommates walk into the cafeteria with some of their sorority sisters. Alexis waved when the girls noticed her.

"Say hi to Phoenix for me." Ryder mouthed from afar.

Alexis nodded that she would.

"Ryder says hi." Alexis said.

"She does?"

"Yes. She just walked in with Aspen, Rowan and their sorority sisters."

"Okay."

The two of them smiled.

"Anything going on with your family?" Phoenix asked.

"No not really."

"How's fatherhood treating Detective Ryan?"

"Pretty good. He loves having Luke. Sarah Grace loves having a little brother."

"That's good."

"Yeah, both Kevin and Jenny are still learning how to juggle things with their kids."

"Have they asked your parents for help or advice?"

"Don't know."

Phoenix nodded.

"What's going on with Detective Esposito and your Mom's best friend?"

"They're still together. This time is actually the longest time they've been together."

"Wow."

"Yeah, they tend to be on again; off again for the most part. So we're all actually surprised."

"Do you think there's wedding bells in the air for them?"

"Maybe. We'll see what time has in store for them."

Alexis and Phoenix finished up their lunches after that. Following a kiss goodbye, the two of them parted ways and headed off to their afternoon classes.


	101. 101

101

Before long, little Luke was now three months old now. Javi had something up his sleeve planned for the day. There was only one other person who had any idea of what Javi was going to do. That one person who was clued in was Kate herself.

Every time Kate had looked over to Javi or had seen Lanie that day, Kate recalled the day where Javi filled her in.

"Psst, psst." Javi said across the homicide unit of the twelfth precinct.

"Yeah, what is it Javi?"

"I need your help with something."

Kate's interest was piqued at that point.

"What do you need?"

"I'm planning on proposing to Lanie tonight…" Javi said.

Kate was stunned and not stunned at the same time.

"Wow, congratulations. What do you need me to do?"

Javi and Kate talked more about Javi's plan to propose that night. Kate was more than happy for her friends. Javi asked Kate to not say a word to Rick about the proposal. He wanted everything be kept under wraps until the time came for him to propose to Lanie and Rick was the one person that would spoil the surprise. Kate promised that she wouldn't tell Rick or anyone else. Hours since their talk had passed and the end of the work day had come to be. Lanie came to the precinct from medical examiner's office. Javi and Lanie were going out to dinner once Javi's shift was over.

Everyone from detectives to uniforms, even the captain himself was in attendance for the big proposal. Rick was whispering non-stop in Kate's ear in attempt to figure things out. Kate shushed Rick.

As everyone watched, Javi got down on one knee in the middle of the homicide unit and pulled out the ring box from his pocket before he opened it up. Javi had a little speech planned for the moment and was rattling it off.

"Lanie Parish, will you make me the happiest guy in the world and marry me?" Javi asked as he opened the ring box to reveal the engagement ring he had gotten for Lanie.

There was a pause while Javi and everyone else waited for Lanie's answer.

* * *

A/N: I had to go with the cliffhanger ending for this chapter, I know that some of you out there won't like the fact that this story is ending on a cliffhanger but for what I am planning doing it had to be done. This chapter is the last and final chapter for 'Manhattan Love Story', there will a new fanfiction which is entitled 'Hamptons Heat'. Yes the possible title Castle mentioned in the season five episode where he took Beckett to the Hamptons for the first time. And in case you all are wondering what I am planning on doing for the Lanie/Espo proposal that was brought up in this chapter; let's go with it's a mix between when Castle proposed to Beckett in the show and when Ryan proposed to Jenny in the show. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Keep an eye out for 'Hamptons Heat'.


End file.
